


Family Dynamic

by Jsounds



Series: Family Dynamic [1]
Category: Celebrities - Fandom, Chris Pratt - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Ross Lynch - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Barebacking, Beaches, Body Worship, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Car Sex, Cock Tease, Cute, Day At The Beach, Disney World & Disneyland, Dom/sub, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Family Secrets, Fingerfucking, First Time, Flirting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hot, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Pool Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Games, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Water Sex, blowjob, gay incest, handjob, virgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: When a single Dad takes his 3 boys on holiday, a new bond is sparked between the 4 of them which nobody was expecting...





	1. How It All Started...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a single Dad takes his three boys on holiday, a new bond is made when two brothers must share a bed.

“Where’s my fucking toothbrush?!” I yelled as I was looking through the bathroom cabinets. Today we were starting our first family holiday since our Mum left us. It was just gonna be my Dad, my brothers Ross and Tom and then me. I was 16, the youngest brother. Then Tom was 17 and Ross was 19. The three of us got on pretty well, but we’d argue about stupid shit, as all brothers do.  
“I got it, I got it, Oliver. I already packed it in the our wash bag.” Tom told me, popping his head around the bathroom door. He was well built. He had been hitting the gym a lot lately and you could definitely tell. He was wearing a simple white top and a pair of jeans. He also had a pair of glasses on.  
“Oh… You could’ve told me.” I sighed, coming out the bathroom with him.  
“I told Ross to tell you!” Tom defended.  
“In my defence I was busy forgetting.” Ross told us, coming out of his bedroom with his suitcase. He was the only one of us who was blonde - he got it from our Mum. He was quite skinny but muscular too. He was wearing a denim jacket over a black top and a pair of grey jeans.  
“You boys ready?!” Our Dad yelled from downstairs.  
“Kinda!” I called back. I popped back into my bedroom, zipped up my suitcase, then we all headed out the door.

Although we weren’t flying today, we were staying in a hotel room by the airport - as we’d have to get up early in the morning tomorrow and it was quite a drive. We were going to be flying over to California, Los Angeles to do a whole bunch of cheesy touristy crap. We had never been to Los Angeles before so we were pretty excited about it. But first, after a 2 hour drive, we finally arrived at the hotel.  
“You boys can wait there while I check us in.” Dad told us when we had walked into the lobby, pointing towards a couple of arm chairs. Dad was pretty good looking, given he was a father of 3. He would still go to the gym and although he had a bit of a Dad bod, he was still pretty buff. He had on a simple navy jumper and a pair of jeans. I sat down on the arm chairs with my two brothers.  
“That was a long fucking drive.” Ross yawned, stretching his arms upwards, giving me a sneaky peak of his belly button and treasure trail. I guiltily tried to memorise it. Yeah, I was gay. And although I was fine with that, I was also very attracted to my own family members. Both of my brothers and my Dad. I knew it was wrong but every time any of them had a shirt off I’d jerk off to the image in my head that night. They were all just so sexy and hot.  
“Well get used to it. We got an 11 hour flight tomorrow.” Tom pointed out.  
“Urgh, don’t remind me…” I groaned.  
“Why the fuck have we not invented teleportation yet? Fuck artificial intelligence, I wanna pop to Hawaii whenever I want, not ask Alexa what time it is.” Ross complained, making us laugh.  
“It’s quite satisfying when you have done all 11 hours. Makes the holiday feel like you’ve earned it a bit more.” Tom pointed out.  
“Fuck that shit.” Ross rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, I'd rather spent 3 seconds to get to America, not 11 hours.” I agreed.  
“Yeaaaah, me too.” Tom admitted.  
“Alright boys, who’s sharing a room with who?” Dad asked, coming over with two room keys.  
“I don’t mind.” I shrugged.  
“I’ll room with you, Ollie.” Ross decided.  
“That makes you my roommate for the night.” Dad smiled to Tom.  
“I’m fine with that.” Tom shrugged.

So, we all crammed into the small elevator. Dad was super close to me, as we slowly went up. I had to try and keep my eyes from staring at his strong chest. The doors opened and we escaped the metal box, then used the signs to figure out which long corridor to go down. The noise of our suitcases seemed loud as we went down the long, quiet hallway, going past the numbered doors as we drew closer and closer to ours.  
“Aha! 232. You guys are in there, then.” Dad said, pointing to the room opposite us.  
“Perfect. Meet you downstairs in the bar?” Ross asked.  
“Yeah, sounds good.” Dad nodded. So the four of us split into our separate rooms.  
“Oh shit.” Ross said as we came inside, to find a double bed. “Dad didn’t get twin beds.” He said, face palming. Shit, indeed. I was gonna have to sleep right next to Ross?  
“Dammit…” I sighed.  
“Why do we let Dad organise these trips?” Ross chuckled, taking off his denim jacket.  
“Hopefully we are going to California and not Tennessee.” I joked, making him laugh.  
“Or Detroit.” He added as he unzipped his case. “Wanna spray?” He asked.  
“Huh?” I frowned.  
“Deodorant? You wanna de-stink yourself?” Ross asked, before raising his shirt right in front of me, showing off his abs as he sprayed his pits.  
“Oh, u-um yeah, sure.” I blushed, before I took it.  
“It was getting pretty hot in that car towards the end.” Ross said as I sprayed myself, then handed it back. “I’m gonna go take a piss.” He then said, before going into the bathroom. I stared at the double bed. Fantasies were filling my brain about sharing a bed with Ross. Maybe his nearly naked body would roll onto mine. Maybe he’d get hard in his sleep. Maybe he’d moan in his sleep! Maybe- “Holy shit this soap smells like oranges!” Ross suddenly called out from the bathroom. I couldn’t help but laugh as I tried to shake the fantasies out of my head.

We went back down the elevator and came into the vaguely posh bar and spotted Dad and Tom in a booth.  
“Imma get a beer, you wanna coke or something?” Ross asked me.  
“Coke is fine.” I nodded before we split. I sat down next to Dad. He had taken his jumper off so he was wearing a red t-shirt, which showed off his strong arms nicely.  
“Do you have a double bed as well?” Tom asked, unimpressed.  
“Yep…” I nodded, giving my Dad a look.  
“Hey, it’ll be a good bonding experience.” He defended.  
“Yeah, I can’t wait to bond over Ross stealing my blankets.” I scoffed.  
“Steal his first.” Dad shrugged. Ross came over with his and my drinks and placed them on the table.  
“Are we eating here because this place is kinda dead…?” Ross asked, sitting down next to Tom.  
“Nah, there’s a restaurant not too far. It’s a Chinese place, apparently it’s really nice.” Dad told us.  
“Oh fuck yes, I’ve been craving noodles.” Tom beamed, eyes lighting up behind his glasses.

So, after our drink, we all headed out and walked to the nearby restaurant. We managed to grab a table, although it was pretty busy. Then, it wasn’t long before Tom got his noodles, along with the rest of plates of food we were all sharing.  
“Fuck, this is good.” Dad beamed.  
“What have we actually got planned for the holiday, then?” Ross asked.  
“Lots of exploring. And Disneyland.” Dad answered.  
“I cannot wait!” I grinned.  
“We’re gonna nerd out so hard.” Tom chuckled.  
“You guys are gonna love it.” Dad smiled. We continued eating away, laughing and chatting away, thinking about our next week. 

When it was getting late, Dad insisted that we head back to the hotel and get some rest, as tomorrow was gonna be a big day.  
“Set your alarms for 7. Okay?” Dad told us as we walked down the corridor to our rooms.  
“Shit, really? 7?” Ross groaned.  
“Yeah. And go straight to bed. No goofing around unless you wanna feel like dogshit tomorrow.” Dad advised us.  
“Fiiiiine. Goodnight.” Ross sighed before we all hugged. After saying our goodnights and exchanging hugs, we came into our separate rooms. “Alright, you heard Dad. Straight to bed. Go do your teeth.” Ross told me. I went in and locked the door behind me.  
“Shit…” I said, taking a deep breath. It was about to happen. Ross and I were gonna sleep in the same bed. I was trying not to get hard at just the thought of it. I squeezed the toothpaste onto my brush and began cleaning my teeth, hoping I’d manage to cope tonight. When I was done I came out of the bathroom to find Ross in just a pair of pink briefs.  
“Alright?” Ross smiled.  
“Y-Yeah.” I nodded as he walked past to go into the bathroom. I replayed the memory of his nearly naked body as I got undressed myself. I got undercovers and desperately tried to fall asleep before Ross came back but I simply couldn’t. The door opened and Ross came strutting around the corner with his body on show.  
“Were you checking out that waiter we had today?” Ross asked as he put his clothes into a suitcase, bending right over and giving me a glorious view of his ass.  
“Oh u-umm…” I stammered, blushing.  
“You were weren’t you?” Ross smirked, standing back up and turning to look at me. I tried to keep my eyes off his bulge.  
“Maybe a little.” I half laughed.  
“Awwwwh. Any dude would be lucky to have you, lil bro.” He told me before turning off the lights and getting into bed with me.  
“R-Really?” I asked, feeling my cheeks burn.  
“Of course.” He smiled. “Anyway, get some sleep. Goodnight.” Ross said, getting comfortable.  
“G-Goodnight.” I said, feeling his leg touch mine. 

It was nearly 1am and Ross was fast asleep. Meanwhile, I was sat next to him, rock hard. I kept feeling myself through my boxer briefs, then reeling my hand back. I couldn’t jerk off with my brother right next to me, surely? That would be so wrong… But I was never gonna be able to sleep with this hardon and I don’t think it was going to go away anytime soon. Maybe if I was quick? So, trying to be as still and quiet as possible, I pushed my boxer briefs downwards to let out my cock. I checked to see if Ross was still asleep. Shit he looked so handsome. I wrapped my fingers around my shaft and began stroking it, looking at his face and semi exposed chest. This was so wrong but my cock was so achingly hard for it. I decided to gently push down the duvet, letting more and more of his body get revealed. His nipples and some of his abs were in my eyesight, making me practically drool. He was so hot! It took every ounce of self control to not touch or even taste him! However, I wanted to see even more. I pushed the duvet down even further, past his treasure trail and showing his bulge in his underwear. My hand started going faster as I stared at his body, jerking off to the sight of him.  
“Oliver?” I have never jumped so hard in all my life. Ross was awake and looking straight at me. I immediately pulled the duvet back up, hiding my hard cock and my face went bright red.  
“Oh my God, Ross, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have done that, I’m so sorry… I just… Shit…” I panicked.  
“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay.” Ross told me. “It’s alright. I understand.” He assured me.  
“You do?” I asked, shocked.  
“Of course.”  
“You’re not upset?” I frowned.  
“Only because you didn’t ask me to help.” Ross smirked before reaching his hand down under the covers and then taking my cock in his hand.  
“Woah… R-Ross… I-I… Should we be doing this?” I asked, in shock.  
“Yeah, I think we should and you clearly want to.” He said, squeezing my cock.  
“Mmm… B-But… We’re brothers… Isn’t that wrong?” I asked, nervously.  
“Only if we’re caught.” Ross said before kicking back the covers.  
“Are you sure?” I asked.  
“Fuck yeah.” He whispered before leaning in and KISSING ME! My own brother was pressing his lips against mine and began kissing me, passionately, whilst stroking my cock. I couldn’t help but let my hands start touching his body, shakily running up and down his abs. I had wanted this for so long, I was beginning to wonder if I was actually dreaming. With his free hand, Ross guided one of my hands down to his crotch. My palm was placed on his hard on and I could feel it throbbing inside. “Look how horny you make me, lil bro.” He whispered.  
“I’ve wanted this for so long…” I confessed.  
“Awwh, well you’ve got me now.” He told me. “Have you ever done anything with anyone before?”  
“N-Not really…” I blushed.  
“That’s okay, babe, we’ll take it slow. I’ll fuck your brains out another day.” He winked. “Wanna get your first blowjob?”  
“Yeah. I do.” I nodded.  
“Of course you do.” Ross smirked before kissing me again, whilst this time getting on top of me. We passionately made out as he laid on top of me, feeling our bodies and hardons rub against each other. Soon, he was planting his lips down my neck and left a trail of kisses all the way to my hard cock that was already leaking.  
“I-I don’t think I'll last long…” I warned Ross.  
“I didn’t either with my first blowjob, bro. Don’t worry.” He assured me before wrapping his lips around my 6 inch cock and swallowing it. 

I watched as his blonde head began bobbing up and down, letting me feel his warm, wet mouth suck on my cock. It felt incredible! I couldn’t believe my big brother was giving me head! I gripped the bed sheets as I felt his mouth go up and down.  
“Shit Ross… That feels really good…” I muttered. He looked up at me with his big brown eyes and it made me wanna scream. His hands soon travelled up my body and one groped my chest while the other pinched my nipple. He was so good! His tongue would swirl around the tip before he’d swallow the whole thing again, slurping at all the precum that was leaking out. “Fuck Ross! I think I’m gonna cum…” I whimpered, feeling the climax quickly approach.  
“Yeah, cum in my mouth, baby bro.” Ross said, briefly coming off my cock and then swallowing it again.  
“Oh fuck… Oh fuck… OH FUCK! Holy shit, Ross!” I moaned, gripping the bed sheets, as I began unloading into his mouth. His head didn’t move as I flooded his mouth. Then, when I was finished, Ross came off my dick and quickly came over and kissed me. My own cum filled my mouth and we continued to swap it between each other, before we both finally swallowed some.  
“Mmmm you taste so good, Ollie.” Ross whispered as he kissed my neck.  
“That felt so amazing.” I told him. “You have no idea how jealous I was of the guys and girls you’d bring back to our place.”  
“Well, you don’t have to get jealous anymore, baby.” He said before kissing me again. 

We passionately made out as our hands ran up and down each other’s bodies, my hands finding themselves squeezing Ross’ round ass repeatedly.  
“You wanna taste your first cock, Ollie?” Ross said between kisses.  
“Oh fuck yes.” I nodded desperately. So, Ross rolled us around, so that I was on top.  
“Go for it.” He told me. So, I began kissing down his body, finding my mouth drawn to one of his nipples, first. I encased it with my lips and began gently sucking on it, feeling my older brother’s fingers grip my hair. “Mmm yeaaah, Oliver. Relive the fantasy playing in your mind when you were jerking off to me.” He purred as I swirled my tongue around the nub. I did the same to his other nipple, before running my tongue down his abs, tracing every defined line he had.  
“You’re so hot, Ross…” I said, gripping the boxer briefs that were still containing his hard cock.  
“Yeah, I bet you’ll look even hotter with your lips around my cock, baby.” Ross smirked before lifting his ass so I could pull his boxers down his legs, releasing his 7 ½ inch cock.  
“Wow…” I muttered, staring at it.  
“Touch it.” Ross told me. I nervously wrapped my fingers around the warm base and pulled back the foreskin. “Mmm fuck… Taste it…” Ross told me. So, I ran my tongue up the underside of his shaft and watched as my older brother shuddered. “Fu-u-u-ucking hell, Oliver, are you gonna make me beg?” He half laughed. So, I put him out of his misery and took his cock into my mouth. I tried to take the whole cock but I couldn’t help but gag at about 6 inches in. I came off the cock, coughing a bit. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Just take what you can. You’ll have enough time to practice. One day you’ll be deepthroating it with ease.” Ross assured me. I blushed a bit before taking it back into my mouth. “Mmmm fuck yeaaah… Feels good, Ollie.” Ross moaned, quietly, gripping my hair as I eagerly tasted cock for the first time. I loved it. Tasting the slight saltiness of it as he slowly leaked precum and feeling the veins under my tongue when I ran my tongue along it. “Damn, Ollie. You sure you’ve never done this before?” Ross muttered and I just shook my head. “Shit, dude. You’re fucking talented.” He groaned. I tried to do what he did, letting my hands run up his body and begin pinching his pink nipples. “Mmm fuck that’s hot… Look at me.” Ross told me, so I directed my eyes into his pleasured face. “Oh my God, I’m so glad we’re doing this… You’re gonna make me cum, Ollie.” He grunted. This only made me more excited, as I wrapped my fingers around the base and began stroking what I couldn’t suck. “Oh my God… Oh my God… Oh fuck! Mmm fuck! Yeah baby! Shit!” He moaned out as the tip of his cock began shooting load after load straight into my mouth. I tried to keep it all, to share with Ross like he did for me, but it just kept going and going. Some began leaking out the corner of my mouth. It tasted so good though! I had to swallow a bit so I wouldn’t overflow, before I climbed up Ross’ body and kissed him. We made out and shared the cum between us, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. When we both finished, we swallowed and then cuddled up to each other.  
“Fuck, that was amazing.” I said, as my sweaty body laid on his.  
“You were so good, I can’t believe it. I can’t believe I’ve been living under the same roof as a talented cock sucker all this time. I can’t wait to do it again.” Ross beamed.  
“And you’re sure we should be doing this?” I asked, looking him in the face.  
“Only if you are. But I’d really love to.” Ross said with a sweet smile.  
“Me too.” I smiled back before kissing him.


	2. The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross gets some sneaky ideas during the long flight...

I woke up to the sound of an obnoxious alarm. My eyes lazily opened as I heard the beeping of Ross' phone's alarm on the bedside table. From last night we had actually ended up swapping sides so I reached over and turned the bloody thing off.  
"Mmmmmmmmmorning dude." Ross groaned as he stretched. It really happened. Not only did Ross catch me jerking off to him, but we ended up sucking each other off.  
"Morning." I said, almost nervous he'd change his mind about doing it again.  
"Thank god you didn't last long, otherwise waking up at this time would be sooo much painful." Ross joked before simply leaning over and kissing me. Well, I guess I was worried about nothing.  
"I can't believe last night happened." I admitted.  
"Me neither... But I'm glad it did." Ross said, getting out of bed, completely naked. His soft cock dangling between his legs, which was making my own harden. "This holiday is gonna be so fucking cool. We're gonna be secretly fucking behind Tom and Dad's backs and they'll have no clue." Ross smirked.  
"I wish they could join." I shrugged.  
"Yeah, me too. But let's not risk it." Ross told me.  
"Agreed." I nodded.  
"Lemme brush my teeth so we can make out more without my nasty breath." He smiled before popping into the bathroom. 

After a couple minutes of us making out, Ross and I got ourselves ready and left the hotel room, knowing that we had to remain 'normal' until we landed in California. And it was gonna suuuuck because every time I looked at Ross, my eyes would be undressing him. He was wearing a grey hoodie and a pair of black joggings and yet in my mind he wasn't wearing a damn thing. Meanwhile I was wearing a blue top and a pair of jeans.  
"Hey, you boys actually got up in time." Dad scoffed as we came over. He was wearing his jumper again and some jeans. Tom stood next to him, wearing a white hoodie and black trousers, with his cute pair of glasses.  
"Just because I'm not happy to wake up at this time, doesn't mean I won't." Ross defended.  
"You guys look tired." Tom noticed.  
"Gee, thanks." I said, half amused.  
"We just didn't sleep that well. Probably would've slept better if it wasn't a double." Ross scoffed.  
"Let's get moving, shall we?" Dad said, avoiding the conversation before we left the hotel.

We arrived at the airport and stepped into the terminal. It was pretty busy as people of all different backgrounds came rushing or casually strolling in multiple directions.  
"Ah fuck, I forgot how much I hate airports." I sighed.  
"It won't be that bad. C'mon, let's get security over and done with." Dad said before we headed off. We came to security and checked in, before lining up at the security. Ross and I kept exchanging looks, knowing full well we wanted to just kiss each other as soon as possible. It was painful. We had just started this new wonderful adventure between the two of us, but we had to keep it a complete secret as we'd get in so much trouble. However, thankfully, Ross and I went to one conveyer belt and Dad and Tom went to the other.  
"Do you think they know something's up?" I asked as I took my shoes off.  
"No way. They're not that observant." Ross scoffed. I undid my belt and pulled it off my jeans in one quick swish.  
"Shit, don't turn me on like that." Ross told we, putting his suitcase on a tray.  
"Shhh!" I blushed, a bit giggly.  
"You go first, babe." Ross said, quietly, gesturing towards the metal detector. I went even redder before stepping through the metal detector with no beeps, then went to collect my stuff where Dad and Tom were already waiting. I gathered my stuff and Ross soon joined.  
"Got everything?" Dad asked.  
"I think so. I need food though." Ross said, mid-yawn. 

We came into an all day breakfast place and soon found a table in the corner of the restaurant. Tom, however, sat next to me before Ross. We scanned the menu, trying to pick what to have.  
"I'm having pancakes and you can't change my mind." I decided.  
"I'm having the full English." Dad shrugged.  
"Scrambled eggs." Ross said.  
"I'm having pancakes too, fuck it." Tom decided. The plates soon came out and were placed in front of us and we began tucking in. However, Ross finished first and as I was taking a forkful of buttermilk pancakes, I suddenly felt a pressure on my crotch. My eyes widened and I realised that Ross was pressing his foot against it. I tensed up as he applied more and more pressure, making my cock harden. I glared at him but he had his evil smirk on. I tried to give him a look of 'stop it' but instead he just moved his foot a bit, rubbing it.  
"You okay, Oliver? Pancakes alright?" Dad asked.  
"Y-Yeah, they're fine." I nodded before trying to eat the rest of them as normally as possible as I felt the pressure. He eventually removed his foot and I felt a wave of relief. At least now I could have a chance of going soft again before we stood back up. 

"You're evil." I told Ross as we wondered around the terminal, hanging back a bit behind Dad and Tom.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Ross smirked.  
"What happened to let's not risk it?" I questioned.  
"They didn't suspect a thing." Ross chuckled.  
"Yeah, lucky for us." I rolled my eyes. We eventually came to our gate and boarded the plane. We sat in the middle of the plane, in the four seats - I was in between Dad and Ross.  
"Only 11 hours to go." Dad said as Tom sat down on the other side of Ross.  
"Thanks for the reminder." I sighed. The plane finally took off and after about 3 hours of us all watching random crap on the TV screens, most of the passengers had fallen asleep.  
"Hey Ollie." Ross said, quietly, gesturing to take my earphones out.  
"Yeah?"  
"I thought I should finish what I started earlier." He told me.  
"What do you mean?" I frowned.  
"I think you'll figure it out." Ross whispered before placing his hand on my crotch.  
"Ross!" I hissed, checking that Dad and Tom were still asleep.  
"Ssshhh... I know you like it." Ross hushed, rubbing his palm against my crotch, feeling me get harder and harder.  
"Oh shit, Ross." I sighed, leaning into him.  
"That's it, let your big bro take care of it." Ross whispered into my ear, sending goosebumps over my skin. He began undoing my jeans and pushed his hand under them, so he could start stroking my cock through the cotton of my briefs.  
"Shit, Ross, should we be doing this?" I hissed.  
"Probably not." Ross scoffed, continuing anyway. His hand was nice and warm as it rubbed my hard as rock cock. "Feel good, baby?" Ross whispered and I just nodded. He kissed my cheek and ear as he pushed his hand under my briefs, continuing to stroke my shaft now.  
"Ross that feels amazing..." I whispered, feeling his lips on my neck.  
"Look at how hot Daddy looks. He's got such a nice bulge doesn't he?" Ross said, quietly into my ear. I darted my eyes over and stared at my father's bulge. "You wanna ride our Daddy?" I couldn't help but nod as the sexual tension sky rocketed. "Mmmm, I wanna watch you ride Daddy. That would be so fucking hot." Ross muttered. "Maybe Tom could join you. They could both be fucking you at the same time. I bet you could take it." Ross continued. "Can you imagine it? Your Dad and your brother's cock inside you at the same time." Ross smirked.  
"W-What about you?" I whimpered.  
"I might film it so that I can watch your tight ass get stretched open whenever I want." Ross said into my ear. I was so turned on it was ridiculous!  
"Shit, Ross! You're gonna make me cum..." I whimpered.  
"Yeah, cum in your pants for me." Ross told me, going faster. My breathing was fast and I was gripping the edge of the seat.  
"Oh fuck, Ross..." I whimpered. He crashed his lips against mine to keep me quiet as I moaned into his mouth, thankfully not too loudly. I felt myself unload into my own boxers and all over Ross' hand. "Holy shit..." I panted as he pulled his hand out and began licking it clean. "Feeling better?" Ross asked, sucking the last of it off his finger.  
"Yeah. Now it's your turn." I said, placing my hand on his crotch.  
"Yeah, baby-" Ross said when suddenly Tom began stirring awake. "Shit..."  
"Ah shit, my neck." Tom said, rubbing the back of his neck a I quickly buttoned up my jeans while he wasn't looking. "Have you guys managed to get any sleep?" Tom asked.  
"N-No." I said, nervously.  
"Damn. I'm pissed that I woke up. I'm just gonna pop to the toilet." Tom said before getting up and walking down the aisle.  
"I'm pissed he woke up, too." Ross scoffed. I placed my hand back on his crotch. "Ahaha, not now, baby. But when we get back to the villa you'll get it." Ross told me, moving my hand off his hardon.  
"I feel bad, though." I admitted.  
"Don't feel bad, baby bro. Don't waste that good feeling I gave you." Ross told me before giving me a quick kiss.  
"Okay. I won't." I smiled.

I finally fell asleep, leaning into Ross, even if I could feel the cum that was left in my boxers. I felt so content. My new relationship with Ross was so exciting and thrilling. I couldn't wait for our future, to see what would happen next. How long would we be able to keep this up? Because I don't think I ever wanted it to stop. My fantasy had finally come true!


	3. The Biscuit Aisle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle brother finds out what his siblings are doing...

The plane finally landed and I was fucking glad. Not only was I sick of the confined space and boredom, but the sticky mess in my boxers were beginning to lose their sexy charm. Ross seemed to be amused, though, when he caught my unimpressed look as we walked off the plane. Then we had to wait in passport control, so me and Ross had to stand with Tom and Dad for ages, trying to not think about how I orgasmed to the thought of them fucking me.  
“Oliver Watts? The lady at the passport control counter said as she compared my picture in the passport to my face. “Ross Watts? … Tom Watts? … Chris Watts (our Dad)? … Have a good holiday.” She said before letting us go. We eventually came out and got our rental car, then headed off. 

It was a pretty nice car, although Ross had to sit in front to help Dad with directions and reading the SatNav. It was okay, I still found Tom pretty to look at. We drove for about 40 minutes through the terrible LA traffic and finally arrived at the villa. It was about 3 in the afternoon by the time we came inside. It was a bungalow with a very modern, artsy looking vibe.  
“Ooooh very nice.” Ross smiled, having a look around. There was a nice living room with a sliding door that went out into the pool. There was a long white sofa and a couple of arm chairs, as well as a hung up TV. Inside the living room was also the kitchen and dining room, near the back.  
“I have the bedroom next to the kitchen.” Dad told us, gesturing towards the door.  
“Is that for your midnight snacking?” Tom scoffed.  
“Maaaaybe.” He smirked before going inside. Ross, Tom and I came into a short hallway that had 3 bedrooms and a bathroom connected to it.  
“Shotgun this room.” Tom said, noticing it had a door to the pool as well.  
“What room do you want, Ollie? I don’t really mind between these two.” Ross admitted, referring to the remaining room’s next to each other.  
“I guess I’ll take this one.” I shrugged, going to the one by the bathroom, between my two brothers’.  
“Perfect.”

Once I managed to get out of my very messy boxers and swap my jeans out for a pair of shorts, I was very happy. I came out of my bedroom and found everyone in the living room.  
“Hey dude. We were saying, we’ll probably head out to the shops to get some supplies for the next few days. Not too tired are you?” Dad explained.  
“Not yet.” I shrugged.  
“Great. I’ll grab my wallet.” He smiled. We all headed out into the warm air and got in the rental car, then asked the SatNav to take us to the closest supermarket. Dad grabbed a trolley and we came into the large air conditioned building.  
“Hey, Ollie, wanna look for some snacks?” Ross asked me, hauntingly.  
“Y-Yeah, sure.” I nodded before we quickly scurried away. We came into a biscuit section that was empty.  
“Oh thank God…” He said before giving me a kiss. A passionate one. He cradled my head and let his lips play with mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he pushed his tongue through my lips. We both missed this.  
“ROSS?! OLIVER?!” A voice blurted out in shock. We turned to see Tom standing there, holding a box of Fruit Loops. His eyes were wide open.  
“Oh my God…” I squeaked.  
“Tom! Look, I can explain!” Ross said as we both backed off from each other.  
“You two were SMACKING LIPS!” Tom blurted out, walking over.  
“Shhhhh! Where’s Dad?” Ross asked, looking over his shoulder.  
“By the meat section! Why is he fucking some cousin in there?” Tom questioned.  
“Stop freaking out!” I told him.  
“How long has this been going on?” He asked us.  
“Like… Barely 2 days. It started when we were in the hotel.” Ross revealed.  
“Oh my God!”  
“Please don’t tell anyone! Please? We really like what we are!” Ross begged. “I know it’s super taboo and maybe weird but it feels so right for us.”  
“If I was in the hotel room with you instead of Oliver, would we be making out in the biscuit aisle instead?” Tom asked.  
“I mean… Honestly, I wouldn’t complain.” Ross half laughed.  
“Me neither.” I added.  
“Really? Well… Maybe I will keep it secret.” Tom decided.  
“Really?” Ross and I asked, surprised.  
“Sure… If I can get in on this.” He added.  
“Whoa, you’re gay?” Ross said, surprised.  
“Curious.” Tom corrected.  
“Mmm, me too.” Ross said before gripping his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. I watched as my two brothers’ lips connected. I watched as Tom slowly began kissing back after the first initial shock.  
“Wow…” Tom muttered when they stopped.  
“You okay?” Ross chuckled.  
“Fuck you guys for not telling me sooner.” Tom said before cupping my face and pulling me into a kiss. I smiled into his lips, wrapping my arms around his lower back, pulling him close as our mouths played together.  
“Sorry, bro. Weren’t sure how you’d take it.” Ross chuckled.  
“Has he fucked you yet?” Tom whispered when we broke off.  
“Not yet.” I shook my head.  
“Oooh…”  
“Calm down virgins, we’ll get there.” Ross scoffed. “Now let’s get some fucking snacks before Dad gets suspicious.” He chuckled.  
“You sneaky fucks.” Tom smirked. “Do you guys think we can get away with this? I mean… You only lasted 2 days before I found out.” Tom pointed out.  
“We’ll be more careful.” Ross shrugged. “It’ll be easier now because we just have to avoid one person rather than two.”  
“And he’s not as nosey as you.” I teased.  
“Yeah, yeah, you little slut.” Tom rolled his eyes. I was excited about this new addition. “But if Dad did find out, do you think he’d join us?”  
“I dunno. I dunno if he’s even interested in dudes. He was fucking Mum for a while. I mean, he had all three of us.” Ross pointed out.  
“I guess.” Tom sighed.  
“We’re not risking it though, alright? I’m actually old enough for him to kick me out of the house.” Ross told us.  
“We know, we know.” I assured him.  
“Yeah absolutely.” Tom said before squeezing my ass. 

When we had gotten everything, we all brought it back to the car and began heading back. We were all sitting in the same seats, but this time Tom was looking at me completely differently… Almost like he was hungry. When we got back to the villa, we all helped Dad unpack everything from the bags. By now it was nearly 5ish.  
“Fuck I’m hungry.” Ross groaned as we sat on the sofa. Again, Tom was still practically licking his lips at me and Ross, now.  
“Me too.” He said.  
“How about we order a pizza? I’m way too tired to cook anything at the moment.” Dad admitted.  
“Sounds good to me.” Ross nodded.  
“How do you do it? DoorDash?”  
“I’ll do it.” I scoffed, taking out my phone and starting to order.

“I’m gonna go take a shower while the pizzas are on the way.” Dad told us when I had finished ordering before walking into his bedroom, which also had its own bathroom.  
“Fucking finally.” Tom said before suddenly pouncing on me. He straddling my lap and began hungrily kissing me. I happily kissed back, holding him by the waist, as we heard the shower start.  
“Hey, hey, hey, that’s not fair, he already got off earlier.” Ross whined.  
“What? When?” Tom frowned.  
“On the plane.” I answered.  
“What?!” Tom gasped.  
“Yeah, I jerked him off. He was gonna return the favour but then you woke up.” Ross explained.  
“He’s been horny ever since. It’s only fair we make it up for him.” I reasoned.  
“I’m fine with that.” Tom said before moving so we were both on either side of Ross, who was already pushing down his joggings and taking out his semi hard cock. “Holy fuck…” Tom muttered, staring at the long, 7 ½ inch cock. I watched as he wrapped his fingers around his older brother’s cock and gave it a stroke.  
“Show him how it’s done, Ollie.” Ross told me. So, I leaned down and took the head of Ross’ cock into my mouth, then went deeper and deeper, feeling it harden.  
“I cannot believe this is happening…” Tom said, in shock.  
“Mmmm… Me neither, honestly.” Ross purred.  
“You wanna go?” I asked Tom.  
“Fuck yes.” He said before leaning down and taking it in his own mouth. I watched as he kept going down and down until he finally gagged a bit.  
“Don’t worry, bro, you’ll both learn to take it all one day.” Ross smirked as he came off the cock, coughing a bit.  
“You’re so big…” Tom said.  
“Why don’t you both work together on it?” Ross suggested.  
“Fuck yeah, c’mon Ollie.” Tom beamed. So we both leaned down and began licking up and down Ross’ cock, kissing each other around it, feeling it throb between our mouths.  
“Holy shit… That’s new…” Ross gasped, gripping both mine and Tom’s hair. Tom then went and took his cock in his mouth, meanwhile I paid some attention to his low hanging, hairless balls, using my tongue to lick at them, tasting the sweat that had been building inside all day. “Oh my God, that’s so fucking amazing!” Ross moaned, rolling his head back. Tom and I continued working his cock, taking turns on the different ends. We’d both slurp at the tip before we switched positions - Tom sucking on his balls and me going up and down on his cock. “Shit, you guys are gonna make me cum already.” Ross muttered.  
“Do it, Ross…” Tom said before swallowing as much of the cock as possible, while I ran my tongue up and down the bottom of his shaft.  
“Oh fuck… Oh fuck… FUCK!” Ross moaned loudly and I watched as he unloaded into Tom's mouth, again and again. Then finally, he was done. Tom took the cock out of his mouth and wiped his lip, just as we heard the shower turn off.  
“My turn.” Tom smirked.  
“No, we can’t. Dad will be out soon.” Ross told him.  
“Argh shit.”  
“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you tonight.” Ross winked.


	4. Making Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three brothers are finally given some alone time...

The pizza arrived in time for Dad to come out of his bedroom, wearing a tank top and a pair of loose fitting boxers. Ross, Tom and I exchanged looks as we admired our Dad’s sexy appearance. He went to take the pizzas off the delivery man and soon brought them in.  
“Fuuuuck that smells good.” I smiled, smelling it.  
“Here you go, Tom… Ross… And Oliver…” Dad said, handing out the pizza boxes. We sat on the sofa and put Netflix on and began just watching some episodes of Friends as our tired selves ate away. It had been such a long day. We were all pretty quiet and tired, even if three of us did have this new spark of excitement in our lives. 

Eventually, Dad decided to go to bed. We all hugged him and said goodnight, before he went into his bedroom.  
“Fuck, Dad’s so hot.” I sighed when the door shut.  
“His arms are so hot. I just wanna get on my knees for him.” Ross agreed.  
“I think we should go to bed, too.” Tom smirked.  
“Alright, alright, you horny idiot, c’mon.” Ross chuckled as we got up.  
“Hey, you guys had a head start with all the sex shit. I gotta catch up.” Tom defended as we walked through the small corridor and ended up in my room.  
“Well c’mere then.” Ross said before pulling Tom into a kiss. I watched as the two began making out, heatedly, while I shut the door behind me. Tom had already begun lifting Ross’ shirt over his head.  
“Fuck, you guys are hot.” I said, staring.  
“Come here.” Tom said, pulling me in to join the kiss. Our three pairs of lips began playing with each other, passionately, as mine and Tom’s hands ran up Ross’ abs. Our tongues sloppily made out, making our lips wet in each other’s saliva. “Oh fuck, I’m so hard…” Tom muttered. Ross placed his hand on Tom’s obvious tent.  
“Mmm, yeah you are.” Ross smirked. Then, he took his shirt and pulled it over his head. For the first time, Ross and I could finally stare at our middle brother’s body. His nice set of abs and pecs on his hairless body.  
“Wow, Tom.” I muttered, running a hand down his body.  
“I think someone’s a little overdressed.” Ross said before taking my shirt and pulling it off. We all just stared at each other’s bodies, admiringly. “Just as an FYI, I’m too tired to fuck either of you guys right now.” Ross warned us.  
“I don’t care what you do, just make me cum.” Tom pleaded. 

Suddenly, Ross pushed Tom backwards into the bed and got on top of him. The two began to make out, passionately. Oh my God, it was such a beautiful sight. Watching my two older brothers grind their hips together in the heated kiss. Then, I watched as Ross rolled off of Tom’s body.  
“Take the rest of our clothes off, bro.” Ross told me laying on his back.  
“Fuck, yeah, do it.” Tom nodded. So, I went to Ross’ joggings first and gripped them and his boxer briefs by the hem, before pulling them straight off. His beautiful 7 ½ cock was freed and hard again.  
“Shit, Ross.” I said, still in awe.  
“Let’s see what our new fuck buddy’s got, shall we?” Ross smirked. I nodded before going over to Tom and unbuttoning his black trousers, then finally pulling them down with his boxers. Out came a similarly sized cock, maybe half an inch smaller, standing at attention.  
“Shit Tom, you were packing.” Ross half laughed, giving it a stroke.  
“Take yours out.” Tom told me. I stood up straight and undid my jeans and then pulled them down, with my own briefs, making me the last to be completely naked. “Oh wow…” Tom said, staring at me. He reached over and grabbed me, pulling me onto him. Our mouths crashed as I laid on top of his body, feeling his hands run up and down my back. “O-Ollie, can you p-please suck my dick.” Tom muttered between kisses, groping my ass.  
“I’d fucking love to.” I whispered, before beginning to kiss down his body.  
“Oh my God, I can’t believe my little brother is gonna suck me off…” Tom half laughed.  
“This is our new life, now, baby.” Ross smirked before taking one of Tom’s nipples into his mouth. Meanwhile, I was taking the head of his cock into mine.  
“Oh my fuck…” Tom groaned, gripping both mine and Ross’ hair. I began bobbing my head up and down the new dick, already tasting his precum begin to leak out.  
“Damn, guys, that’s hot.” Ross said, watching me suck on our middle brother. “You wanna taste your little bro, too?” Ross asked Tom, who just nodded. “Oliver, bring your ass up here. I wanna see you two 69.” Ross told me. 

So, I moved my ass around so that it was over Tom’s face and more importantly, he had access to my cock.  
“Best brothers ever.” Tom said before taking my cock into his mouth. I felt his mouth start sucking on it as my own head was bobbing up and down on his, making us both moan around the cocks. Then, Ross got up and came to Tom’s legs, before lifting them upwards, right back. I knew where he was going, so I held onto the back of Tom’s knees.  
“Damn, Tom, you look tight.” Ross said, looking at his hairless, pink hole. Tom just moaned around my cock before Ross began pushing his tongue into the hole.  
“Oh fuck…” Tom muttered, coming off my cock in surprise. I watched as Ross began burying his face into the ass, hungrily eating him out. “Holy shit…” He whimpered as I continued drooling around his cock, bobbing up and down. Tom’s hands groped my own ass as he took my cock back into his mouth. Ross continued to eat him out, I could hear everything his wet mouth was doing and it was orgasmic to my ears.  
“Mmmm, Tom, you taste so good, bro.” Ross whispered. Then, as I flicked my tongue across the tip of Tom’s tip, I watched the only blonde left in our family push one of his fingers into the hole.  
“Oh, fucking hell!” Tom blurted out.  
“Mmm, that’s it… Feel good, dude?” Ross asked, kissing at his balls.  
“Fuck yessss…” Tom groaned. “You’re gonna make me cum…” He told us.  
“Do it… I wanna taste it.” I said, doing my best to swallow every inch.  
“Yeah, do it, Tom. Cum for us.” Ross encouraged him, finger fucking his hole faster and faster.  
“Oh fuck! Fuck! You’re making me feel so close!” Tom whimpered, digging his nails into my skin. Then finally, he began shooting round after round into my mouth, flooding my head with his salty goodness. I did my best to swallow every drop I could as he moaned out. Thankfully we were on the other side of the villa, so Dad shouldn’t have heard him. “Ohhh fuck…” Tom shuddered when he was done. Ross took his finger out of Tom and I gave my jaw a rest. 

“That was intense.” I half laughed, going to move but Tom gripped my hips, stopping me.  
“No, I want your ass.” He told me, bringing my butt closer to his face and spreading my cheeks. Soon, I felt a long, slow lick run up across my hole. My entire body shuddered.  
“How’s he taste?” Ross asked.  
“Fucking heaven.” Tom half laughed.  
“Fuck, I wanna taste too.” Ross said before coming round the other side meanwhile Tom was pushing his tongue into my hole.  
“Holy shit…” I hissed, gripping Tom’s shins. Soon, Ross leaned down, and I soon felt his tongue as well, licking around the entrance currently being penetrated by Tom’s tongue. It was a weird feeling, having their warm, wet tongues feeling around my hole.  
“Fuck, Ollie, you do taste good.” Ross said - I could feel his breath against it. I listened to both their tongues licking and eating away.  
“You wanna finger him, bro?” Ross asked.  
“Oh fuck yeah.” Tom nodded.  
“Gimme your hand.” Ross said, taking his wrist and then putting one of his fingers into his mouth, getting it nice and wet with saliva. “Now put it in him, nice and slow.” Ross instructed Tom. Soon, I felt Tom’s fingertip push through me, gradually getting deeper and deeper. It felt weird but it was a good weird.  
“Holy shit, you two…” I whimpered, feeling Tom’s knuckle press against my ass.  
“Feel good, baby?” Ross asked, stroking my ass cheek, comfortingly.  
“Feels fucking amazing.” I groaned as I felt Tom push the finger back and forth.  
“Wanna add another?” Ross asked with a smirk.  
“Fuck yeah. But I won’t last long.” I told him.  
“That’s fine, baby bro. I don’t think I will, either.” Ross assured me before putting his finger in his mouth, lubing it up. Then soon, I felt his finger begin to push inside me, alongside Tom’s, filling me up even more.  
“Hoooly fuck…” I grunted, digging my nails into the bed sheets.  
“Gimme…” Tom said, before guiding Ross’ dick towards his mouth.  
“Mmmmm yeaaaah…” The oldest brother moaned, as his and Tom’s finger fucked my hole.  
“Oh my God, I’m gonna cum…” I groaned, feeling Ross’ finger go faster than Tom’s.  
“Do it baby. Cum all over Tom.” Ross said, voice cracking a bit as Tom gagged a bit.  
“Oh fuck! Fuckkk! Shit!” I moaned out before unloading round after round onto Tom’s abs and chest.  
“Fuck yeah, cum all over me!” Tom said, briefly coming off of Ross’ cock. I finally finished unloading and Tom pulled his finger out of me.  
“Holy fuck that’s so hot.” Ross said, fingering me even faster and pushing his dick back through Tom’s lips.  
“Fuck, Ross!” I gasped, burying my face in the bed between Tom’s legs, as I felt him finger fuck me at an even quicker speed.  
“Oh yeah! Oh fuck! I’m gonna cum… oh my God, you two make me so horny!” Ross grunted before finally cumming hard into Tom’s mouth.  
Tom tried his best to swallow it all but he eventually had to take the dick out of his mouth and let it finish it’s last load on his face. “Oh fuckkkkk… God, I love you two.” Ross groaned, finally pulling his finger out of me. 

The oldest and the youngest collapsed on either side of the middle, panting and sweating.  
“That was the most intense shit I’ve ever experienced.” I half laughed, looking over to see Tom scooping up the cum all over his body and eagerly licking it off his fingers.  
“Sorry if I went a little far when I was finger fucking you. I just… Couldn’t stop.” Ross apologised.  
“Don’t ever apologise for making me feel that good.” I told him.  
“This is the best thing you guys have ever given me.” Tom said when he was done.  
“Given you?” Ross frowned.  
“Thank you for letting me be a part of this.” Tom nodded.  
“You’re my little bro. Of course.” Ross said before leaning in and giving him a kiss. “Now I dunno about you but I’m going to bed.” Ross said, getting up.  
“Why are you getting up, then?” Tom frowned.  
“Because if Dad wakes up before us, he might find it odd that all 3 of us slept in one bed.” Ross reasoned.  
“Oh… Right.” Tom nodded.  
“Come on.” Ross said, gathering his clothes and giving them to him.  
“Fine, fine. Goodnight Ollie.” Tom said before leaning in and giving me a kiss.  
“Goodnight, Tom.” I smiled.  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
“Goodnight Ross.” Tom then said, getting up and kissing his older brother.  
“Goodnight.” Ross smiled.  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too, cutie.” Ross half laughed before the middle brother walked, butt-naked, out of the room.  
“You are comfortable with him being a part of this, right?” Ross asked, picking up his own clothes.  
“Fuck yeah.” I nodded.  
“Good, just wanted to make sure you were happy.” Ross smiled.  
“Are you?” I asked, standing up.  
“Happiest I’ve been in a while.” Ross nodded before giving me a kiss.  
“You taste of ass.” I scoffed.  
“Is that a bad thing?” Ross pouted.  
“Nope.” I said before giving him a deeper, more passionate kiss.  
“Goodnight, Oliver.” Ross said, finishing the kiss.  
“Goodnight, Ross.” I said. He headed towards the door before stopping. He looked down and he saw the discarded pair of boxers I had replaced from earlier.  
“C-Can I have those?” Ross asked, pointing to them.  
“You are such a pervert!” I teased.  
“Bitch you literally jerked off to me when I was asleep.” Ross argued.  
“True. Yeah, you can have them.” I told him.  
“You’re the fucking best.” Ross said before leaning over and grabbing them. He brought them to his nose and gave a long, sniff. “Fu-u-u-ck…” He shuddered.  
“Gimme your’s.” I told him.  
“Guess it’s only fair.” Ross half laughed before chucking me his boxers. I caught them and brought them to my nose and inhaled the smell… Sweat and precum.  
“Fuck.” I muttered.  
“I’ll try and bust a nut in a pair one day so we’re even.” Ross promised me.  
“We are the weirdest brothers ever.” I half laughed.  
“Are you kidding me? Our neighbour’s kids play Scrabble. For fun. Without old people. And they’re 14 and 16. That’s way more fucked up.” Ross pointed out, making me laugh. “Go to bed. Love you.” Ross said going to leave through the door.  
“Love you, too.” I smiled. The door shut behind him and a huge smile grew on my face. I turned the light off and jumped into bed thinking about my new life with my equally slutty brothers.


	5. The Food Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three horny brothers are trapped in a busy food market with their unsuspecting Dad.

I woke up, naturally, quite early the next day. When I did, my brain instantly thought about what happened last night and a big grin appeared on my face. I got up and got dressed into a pale blue top and a pair of dark green shorts. I had also decided to wear the briefs Ross had given me last night. They were dark blue with a white lining on them. I came out of my room to go look for the rest of the family. 

Ross, Tom and Dad were outside by the pool, on the deck chairs with their shirt off, sunbathing. They hadn't noticed me, as I admired all 3 sexy bodies. Ross eventually spotted me and smirked, noticing what I was doing.  
"Oh, hey Oliver." He smiled, causing the other two to look over.  
"Hi guys." I said, coming over closer.  
"Hey dude." Dad said. "You slept well, then?"  
"Yeah, I did. You?" I asked.  
"Kinda. Woke up at 6, though." Dad answered.  
"Oh, shit." I said, trying to look at his face and not his hot body.  
"Come catch some rays with us, bro." Tom told me.  
"Urrr yeah, okay sure." I said before pulling my shirt over my head.  
"Don't forget to put sun-cream on." Dad told me, before pointing to the bottle on the table.  
"Oh, right, yeah." I said. I went over and began squeezing the cream into my hand, to then rub onto my body. I couldn't help but notice Tom and Ross were watching me intensely. I kinda liked having the audience.  
"You want me to get your back?" Dad asked, surprising me.  
"Oh, um... Y-Yes please." I nodded, hoping I had the self control for this. I watched as he got out of the deck chair and walked closer and closer. I handed him the bottle, glancing at his powerful pecs, before turning around. Soon, I felt my Dad's hands start rubbing the cold sun cream onto my back. I closed my eyes as I felt them slowly massage it into my skin.  
"I was telling the boys earlier, I found out there's this food market not too far, which I thought we could explore for lunch." Dad told me.  
"Okay, sounds good." I said, focusing on his fingertips.  
"Yeah. There's also a small shopping area near it which might be nice to have a look around." Dad added, finishing up.  
"When will we be going?" I asked, turning around to see my hunky father again.  
"Maybe like an hour or something." Dad shrugged. We sat back in the deck chairs and the four of us laid there, feeling the warmth of the sun against our skin. 

An hour passed and we all put our shirts back on, much to my dismay. Ross had a yellow v-neck on and a pair of black shorts, Tom was wearing a dark green top and a pair of jean shorts. Then Dad had a tight blue shirt on with a pair of grey shorts. We got in the car and headed off. Tom and I were sat in the back again as Dad drove on the busy roads. Every now and again, Tom would take my hand in his. After about half an hour we arrived at a place called 'The Grove', which was like a shopping district - food market was nearby. We wondered down the brick road, checking out the shops to our left and right, all of which were looking very modern and trendy.  
"Oooh this place is so cool." Ross smiled as we looked around.  
"Yeah, it's awesome. If you guys wanna check out any shops, go ahead." Dad said. We looked around a few different places and came across a big flower bed that was organised into rainbow colours, as a tribute to Pride.  
"Awwwh... That's so sweet." I smiled. There was also a small body of water which you could walk around, which had fountains dancing along to the music that was playing on the speakers. We were all a bit thirsty, so we came over to this little area where there were seats next to a couple of stalls.  
"Oooh Tom, look. There's pretzel bites." I pointed out to a stall.  
"Oh shit yeah, let's grab some." Tom said. So, Ross and Dad went to get the drinks while Tom and I went to the pretzel stall. "You look really hot today, by the way." Tom flirted as we waited in the queue.  
"Shh!" I blushed.  
"You do, though. That shirt fits you nicely." Tom winked, blatantly checking me out.  
"You look hot too." I half laughed.  
"Thanks, cutie." Tom said before giving me a kiss. My eyes widened in shock.  
"We shouldn't do that out here." I told him.  
"Relax, it's fine." He assured me. "Nobody will think anything of it."  
"I guess. Just be careful. I don't wanna lose this." I admitted.  
"Trust me, I don't either." Tom promised. We came to the counter and ordered some pretzel bites with a dusting of cinnamon to share. We came over to where Ross and Dad was sitting, I noticed my older brother giving us a sly wink, as we sat down with them.  
"Fuuuuuck yesssss, gimme." Ross said, taking out a pretzel and popping it in his mouth. We happily shared the unhealthy snack, watching the world go by and talking away. There was a different kind of thrill to something so normal. Our Dad was sitting there right in front of us, completely unaware that last night we had each other's dicks in our mouths. It was an entirely new way of living. We were living in a double life. It was exciting!

We went down into the food market, where it was busy with people going up and down this narrow pathways, where there were stalls and shops in a messy grid-like pattern. We looked through them all, seeing all the crazy different choices of things we could eat. There were barbecues, Asian food, crepes, burritos, pancakes, donuts, milkshakes, ice creams, sweet shops and just so, so much more.  
"This is like... Dangerous to my abs." Tom admitted.  
"You're on holiday, don't be afraid to eat whatever you want." Dad assured him. After we explored all our available options, we found a table and sat down around it.  
"Alright, if you guys wanna go find something for each of you while I keep our table?" Dad suggested.  
"You sure? I don't mind waiting with you." Ross offered.  
"No, you go ahead." Dad told us with a smile. "I have no idea what I want yet, anyway."

So, Ross, Tom and I were free to find ourselves some lunch in the crazy food market. We were glad to finally be able to relax a bit easier.  
"What do you guys want?" Ross asked.  
"I'm not sure, yet." Tom admitted.  
"Those crepes looked pretty good." I shrugged.  
"Oooh, you wanna crepe, sugar-baby?" Ross asked, taking my hand in his.  
"Maaaaaybe." I smiled, blushing.  
"It's not that far." Tom said, taking my other hand. The three of us walked over to the crepe stand, but there was a bit of a queue.  
"If you guys wanna get your stuff while I wait here-"  
"Oh shush, we're gonna make the most of being together." Ross told me before giving me a kiss.  
"I can't believe we have to wait till tonight to do anything." Tom sighed.  
"We might get another short moment of privacy." Ross reasoned.  
"I guess." Tom said before giving my butt a squeeze. We managed to get to the lady and got my crepe. "I think I'm gonna get a burger." Tom decided.  
"I was thinking of getting a chicken one." Ross nodded as we went over to the barbecue shop, where there was another queue.  
"Your underwear is really comfy, by the way." I told Ross with a dirty smile.  
"Ooooh, you slutty little thing, you're wearing them?" Ross said, looking glad to hear it.  
"Wait, what? You're wearing Ross' underwear?" Tom gasped.  
"Yep." I nodded. "We traded last night."  
"Fuck, that's hot." Tom said.  
"I should've worn yours. I was smelling them so much last night." Ross admitted.  
"You two are low-key turning me on." Tom admitted.  
"Show him." Ross smirked, turning me around. Then he pulled my shorts back to show Tom his underwear.  
"Fuck..." Tom whispered.  
"They look better on you than me, I think." Ross chuckled.  
"Impossible." I said, turning back around and giving him a kiss. We finally ordered their burger and chicken and even decided on getting a small portion of tater tots.  
"Let's head back to Dad then." Ross said.  
"Before we do can we kiss?" I asked.  
"Of course, babe." Ross said before connecting our lips. Then he and Ross shared a kiss, then Tom pressed his lips against mine. 

We walked back to the table where Dad was sat, scrolling through something on his phone. We sat down around the table as he gave us a smile.  
"Damn, it all looks good." Dad said, checking out all our different foods.  
"Smells good, too." Tom smiled.  
"Alright, I'll go see what I can find." Dad said before getting up and walking off. Then suddenly, Ross' hand was on my crotch.  
"Woah." I said, surprised.  
"What?" Tom asked from the opposite side of the table, taking a bite out of his burger.  
"Ross is touching me." I whispered.  
"Awh, shit. I regret sitting over here, now." Tom rolled his eyes.  
"Don't worry, I gotcha." Ross smirked before reaching his foot out and like in the airport, placed his foot against Tom's crotch.  
"Oh shit..." He smirked back as Ross' hand was rubbing against my crotch. I decided to return the favour by placing my hand on Ross'.  
"Mmm good boy." Ross muttered. "Keep eating or I'll stop. It'll be suspicious for Dad, otherwise." He instructed.  
"Good point." Tom said, taking another bite into his burger, as Ross applied more pressure. I could feel Ross getting harder under the shorts as I rubbed his dick, before eating a bit of the crepe.  
"Feels good, baby bro." Ross purred.  
"Push harder..." Tom told Ross.  
"Yeah, you fucking like that?" Ross whispered before sinking his teeth into his chicken.  
"Sooo fucking much..." Tom nodded. We continued going like this, keeping watch in case Dad or anyone else spotted us.  
"I cannot tell you how much I wanna cum." I muttered.  
"Shit, Dad's coming." Ross said, spotting him in the crowd, pulling his hand and foot off.  
"Argh fuck." Tom whined.  
"Hand off, bro." Ross told me, as I still had my hand firmly on his hardon.  
"Urgh, fine." I sighed, finally taking my hand off. We were about halfway through our meals by the time Dad sat down next to Tom.  
"Hey boys. You alright?" Dad asked, coming over with a box of noodles.  
"Yeah, we're good." Ross nodded. We were all a bit flustered from our arousal.  
"You guys okay?" Dad noticed.  
"Yeah, I think we're still just a bit jetlagged." Ross lied.  
"Yeah, me too." Dad nodded. "Woke up at like 6 this morning."  
"Yeah, same." Tom said. 

After we finished eating and feeling rather stuffed, we ended up exploring around the shopping district again. We had to adjust our hardons before we started walking around and did our best to 'behave' in front of Dad. We came into a this cool, trendy clothing shop and had a look around. Me and Tom ended up separating from my Dad and Ross, coming into a jacket section.  
"This would look so sexy on you." I smirked, seeing a cool black leather jacket.  
"Oh really?" Tom asked.  
"Yeah. I'd want you to fuck me if you wore this and nothing else." I flirted.  
"Fuck that would be hot." Tom said before giving my butt cheek a squeeze. "I have a leather jacket at home, though. We'll have plenty of time to, then." Tom whispered before kissing my cheek. "What about you? You'd look good too." Tom suggested.  
"I can't rock a leather jacket." I scoffed.  
"Whaaaat? You're so handsome, you totally could! C'mon." He said before taking it off the hangar. "Turn around. Let's put it on." Tom smiled, holding it before I put my arms through it. "Oh fuck yeah, that's hot." He grinned when I turned around.  
"I look ridiculous." I rolled my eyes.  
"I'd bend over for you right now if we weren't in a shop." Tom argued.  
"Stop it!" I laughed, blushing. "I just don't think it's me... It's more you than me." I reasoned.  
"I see what you mean. What if we got you a denim one? For your innocent little soul." Tom smiled, going over to one. On the back it had 'Venice' written on it.  
"I think if this trip has proven anything is that none of us are innocent." I scoffed, taking the leather one off and putting it back.  
"I can agree with that." Tom chuckled before helping me try on the denim one.  
"Huh... It's comfier than I expected." I admitted.  
"You look really cute as well." Tom winked.  
"You think it suits me?"  
"Sooo much." Tom nodded.  
"Maybe I'll get it." I said, checking myself out in the mirror.  
"If you don't I'll buy it for you anyway." Tom smiled.  
"Since when were you this sweet?" I chuckled.  
"Since you started kissing me." Tom shrugged before planting his lips on mine.

Ross had ended up buying a couple new shirts and tank tops, Tom had gotten a new flat cap and Dad got a couple novelty shirts he found funny. We then decided to head back to the house and have a splash in the pool. I came into my bedroom to get into my trunks. I pulled my t-shirt off, then my boxers and briefs, then slipped into my blue trunks which had a watermelon print on them. I was just about to leave through my door when it opened anyway. Ross came in, wearing his pink trunks.  
"Hey." I smiled but he didn't respond and just pulled me into a kiss. I reached behind him and shut the door, whilst the two of us were passionately kissing out of nowhere. Ross finally broke off. "Wow..."  
"Sorry... I just don't know if we'll be able to do that again till tonight." Ross admitted.  
"Never say sorry for kissing me." I said before pulling him into a second one.  
"Oh, stop, otherwise I'm gonna throw you onto that bed and do so many things brothers shouldn't do." Ross muttered, breaking off again.  
"Mmm... Maybe I want that?" I smirked, running a finger down his breastbone.  
"Maybe. I doubt Dad will, though." Ross scoffed.  
"I guess your right... Shit this morning made me wanna pounce on him." I admitted.  
"When he was rubbing your back?" Ross smirked.  
"Yeah. It fucking killed me." I sighed.  
"He did the same for me as well, haha. I quickly jumped in the pool to try and hide my boner." Ross chuckled. "C'mon, let's get out there and pretend to be normal brothers."  
"Fiiine..."


	6. The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dad gets out the pool to make dinner, the three brothers have some fun in the water.

Ross and I came out to find Tom and Dad already in the pool. Dad was wearing a black pair of trunks while Tom wore some blue ones that were pretty short and showed off his bubble butt nicely.  
"Alright boys?" Dad smiled.  
"Yeah, we're good. Want me to grab the ball?" Ross asked, spotting the inflatable said ball on the side.  
"Yesssss!" Tom beamed. Ross kicked in as I went to go down the steps.  
"Woah, woah, woah, you know the rules!" Dad stopped me.  
"Oh, seriously? That's been a rule since I was like 9!" I rolled my eyes.  
"Longer than that." Ross chuckled. "Come on." He said. We went over to the deep end.  
"Is it cold?" I asked.  
"You'll have to find out, won't you?" Dad chuckled.  
"Lemme convince you." Ross said before suddenly and easily, picking me up by my legs and back, almost bridal style, then chucking me into the water! SPLASH! ... It was cold. I felt the water swallow me, before my feet gently tapped the bottom of the pool, then pushed me upwards. I resurfaced to hear my brothers and Dad laughing.  
"Actually fuck you!" I said to Ross, laughing too.  
"Move out the way unless you want me to cannonball onto your face." Ross told me. I moved although it did sound tempting. Then we all watched as he jumped and tucked his knees behind his arms and there was another SPLASH! 

The four of us ended up playing a game of pool-volleyball, even though we had no net. I was teamed up with my Dad, while Ross and Tom were our opponents. However, Dad and I were losing as Ross and Tom were the most athletic ones of the family. Also, I kept getting distracted by the sexiness of my family. They all looked amazing. As they shimmered in the light, soaking wet, their rippling muscles on full display, it was hard not to get hard - especially after Ross had just made out with me. We continued messing around, until soon we grew bored of the game and ended up just chilling in the pool.  
"What time is it?" Dad asked when it was getting pretty late.  
"I think it's nearly 5ish?" Tom shrugged.  
"Ah okay... Let me go make a start on dinner, then." Dad decided.  
"Want me to give you a hand?" Ross offered.  
"Nah, I'm good, you boys enjoy the sunshine." Dad smiled before stepping out of the pool. We all watched as the water ran down his body. Our eyes were glued to him as he wrapped a blue towel around his body, then walked into the villa, shutting the slide door shut after him.  
"Fuck, he's so hot..." Tom said, the moment he could.  
"I know right? God, I couldn't keep my eyes off him." Ross scoffed.  
"I couldn't keep my eyes of all three of you." I admitted.  
"Mmm you were looking so sexy, Ollie." Tom said before swimming over to me, in the deep end (out of view from the backdoor) and wrapping his legs around my waist. I found my hands placing themselves on his round ass.  
"Should we be doing thi-?" Before I could finish, Tom pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he passionately made out with me, as I squeezed his sexy ass.  
"Damn, you two. Making me feel left out." Ross pouted.  
"Well c'mover here, bro." Tom said. So, Ross swam over and our 3 mouths were soon kissing. Still using one hand to squeeze Tom's ass, I used my other to push my hand under Ross' trunks and wrapping my fingers around his hardening shaft.  
"Mmmm, someone's feeling naughty." Ross smirked as I stroked it.  
"He's not the only one." Tom said before also wrapping his hand around the rest of Ross' cock.  
"Mmmmm... God, I love you two..." Ross purred.  
"We love you too." I said before leaning down and taking his nipple into my mouth. Tom then leaned in and connected their lips. Tom and I continued pumping his cock as my tongue swirled around his perky nipple, which tasted of chlorine. Then, I looked down at the cock underwater and a thought crossed my mind. I moved Tom's legs off from around my waist, then his hand from Ross' cock.  
"What's going on?" The big brother asked.  
"I wanna try something." I said, lowering his trunks and freeing his cock.  
"What are you-?" But I missed the rest of the sentence as I pushed myself underwater and took Ross' cock into my mouth and began sucking it for as long as I could before I ran out of breath, then rushed back to the surface.  
"How was that?" I asked, wiping the water out of my face.  
"Fucking amazing!" Ross beamed before kissing me.  
"Lemme try." Tom said before doing the same. I watched him go underwater and take Ross' cock into his mouth.  
"Awwwh fuckkk..." Ross groaned. "That feels so fucking good." He said before Tom came back to the surface.  
"Was that okay?" Tom asked but I just submerged back down and took the cock back into my mouth, desperate to pleasure my older brother. When I ran out of breath I came back up to the surface.  
"Fuck, as hot as that is, it's gonna take forever if we do it like that." Ross said before going over to the edge of the pool and lifting himself out, so he was sat on the edge, with his trunks still halfway down his thighs. "Go for it." Ross said. Without hesitation, Tom swallowed Ross' cock. "Awwwh yeaaaah, bro, that's it..." The blonde said, gripping Tom's hair. I tried to think of what I could do. I thought about sharing Ross' dick but it would be a bit awkward... Then I looked down to Tom's ass which was so round and juicy. It made me think of yesterday... I never did get a chance to taste ass. I moved behind Tom and gripped his trunks and pushed them down his legs.  
"Ooooh, what's he up to?" Ross smirked.  
"I don't know but I'm excited to find out." Tom half laughed before I took his feet that were still linked together with the trunks and lifted them upwards until Tom was horizontal in the water. I placed his thighs on my shoulders, so I was right up close to his ass. I gripped his round ass cheeks and separated them. "Oh fuck yes, I love you." Tom said in anticipation before I gave his hole a lick. It tasted more of the pool-water, but I watched his entire body shudder.  
"I think he enjoyed that." Ross told me.  
"Fuck yeah..." Tony said before taking Ross' cock back into his mouth. I continued to lick at Tom's hole, as I squeezed his buttcheeks.  
"Go deeper, Ollie. Make him really feel it." Ross encouraged me. So, I took his advice and began burying my face deeper between his cheeks.  
"Awh fuck!" Tom gasped, coming off the shaft.  
"No, no, no, don't stop. I wanna cum before Dad comes back." Ross told him, gripping his hair and forcing him back on his cock. Meanwhile, I reached around and began stroking Tom's cock in the water as I hungrily ate him out. "Fuck, this is so hot..." Ross muttered, constantly checking to see if Dad wasn't at the door.  
"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum..." Tom said, briefly coming off Ross' cock, before continuing to deepthroat his older brother. So, I began pumping my hand on his cock faster and tried pushing my tongue even deeper.  
"Me too, Tom. Just don't stop..." Ross moaned quietly - not really wanting our neighbours or Dad to hear us. Soon, Tom ended up moaning around Ross' shaft. I pulled my head out of his ass to see his cum shooting out of his cock underwater. "Oh, fuck me that's so hot! Ohhhh fuck!" Ross whimpered as he unloaded into Tom's throat. 

When they were both done, I lowered Tom's legs back down, so he pulled his trunks back up as well as Ross. However, I was still rock hard.  
"What about me?" I asked, pouting.  
"Lemme get that for you, baby bro." Ross said before lowering himself into the pool. "Keep watch for us, Tom." He said before coming over to me and planting his lips onto mine. As we began making out, he reaching around my thighs and raised my legs. I got the message and I wrapped them around his waist. Then he gently pushed me in the water until I was up against the wall. "Wow, Tom's ass tastes good on you." Ross said as he pulled my hard cock out.  
"I can't wait to taste yours." I flirted.  
"Me neither." Ross said before suddenly stroking my cock hard and fast.  
"Oh fuuuuck!" I gasped, digging my nails into Ross' back.  
"Yeah, cum for me Ollie!" Ross almost growled before sealing our lips together, in hopes of muffling my moans. His hand was like a blur as he stroked me off. I couldn't hold back for much longer. I moaned into Ross' mouth as I began shooting my load all over his chest. The rest landed in the water between us.  
"Fuck, Ross..." I panted, as he let go of my cock, but still held me.  
"Does that feel better, bro?" Ross asked, with a small chuckle.  
"Thank you." I said, breathlessly.  
"C'mon, clean up your mess." He said, referring to his cum dripping chest. So I leaned forward and licked the cum off his chest, tasting the salt and chlorine. Then, he let go of me and pulled my trunks up for me. "There. It's as if nothing ever happened." Ross chuckled.  
"That was the best pool experience I've ever had." Tom said, coming over and giving me and Ross a kiss.  
"Couldn't agree more." I smiled.  
"Now, shall we go give Daddy some company?" Ross suggested.  
"Or maybe we could sneak another round in?" Tom said, giving Ross' ass a grope.  
"Tempting but I think we'd be asking for trouble." Ross reasoned.  
"Fine." Tom sighed. So after sharing one last kiss, we all stepped out of the pool, wrapped towels around ourselves, then headed inside.


	7. Daddy Finds Out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Daddy catches the boys in the act?

After our pool fun, we decided to not fool around that night - mostly due to the fact we were getting really tired and feeling the jetlag sit in. So, the next day I woke up, feeling the warm sun through my window. I stretched in my bed before getting up. In my pyjamas - a pair of red briefs and a Marvel t-shirt, I left my room. Yet again, I found the rest of my family outside. Ross and Dad were sat in the shade, by the table with the umbrella, chatting. Tom was only wearing a pair of yellow boxer briefs which was just a mouth watering sight. Ross was shirtless, wearing a pair of blue shorts and Dad was wearing a white tank top and black boxer shorts.   
“Oh, hey buddy.” Dad smiled. “Have a good sleep?”  
“Yeah. The beds here are really comfy.” I admitted.  
“Good.”  
“What are we doing today?” I asked.  
“I thought we’d just have a little drive around. Have an explore y’know?” Dad smiled.  
“Bagsie being in charge of the music.” Tom said, not looking up.  
“That sounds good. What time were you planning on going?” I asked him.   
“Well first, I’m going to go out and get a few things from the store for the house. Turns out, we’re out of toilet paper.” Dad sighed.  
“Oh… That was fast.” I half laughed.  
“Yeah well, the people who supplied the house only gave each bathroom one roll.” Dad scoffed.  
“That’s just rude.” I half laughed.   
“Yeah. In fact, I should probably head out, now.” He said, turning his phone on to check the time - it was 10am.   
“Want us to come with?” Tom asked.  
“Nah, don’t worry about it. Just don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” Dad smiled, getting up. Ross, Tom and I waited patiently as Dad put shorts on, then shoes, the finally said goodbye before leaving through the front door.   
“Oh, thank God.” I said before practically pouncing onto Tom. 

I crashed my lips against him and soon, we were both hungrily making out, rutting our hips together on the deck chair.   
“Shit, boys, you don’t waste time.” Ross chuckled as I began pulling down Tom’s boxer shorts, letting out his already hard cock.  
“Fuck yeah, Ollie. You turn me on so much.” Tom said, lifting my shirt and throwing it to the side.   
“I want to eat your ass.” I told him.  
“Well I ain’t gonna stop you.” Tom half laughed. I lifted his feet up, so his knees were by his chest, exposing his tight, hairless hole.   
“Fuck, I love you.” I said before buying my face between the cheeks. I began eating him out, making him moan, when suddenly… We heard a familiar sound. The back door sliding open.   
“Oh shit…” Tom said. I pulled my face from his cheeks and looked over. Dad stood there, mouth open, in complete shock.  
“I forgot… My… Sunglasses…” Dad muttered. I looked over at the said, shades that were sat on the table in front of Ross.   
“Shit, Dad, I swear it’s not as bad as it seems!” Ross blurted out, getting up and coming over, getting between him and us. Tom quickly pulled the nearby towel over his junk as we both went bright red.  
“You… He was… They were…” Dad stammered.  
“Don’t blame them. I started this. It’s my fault.” Ross defended,   
“You… You’re… Involved?” Dad asked, clearly finding it hard to think or speak.  
“He’s wrong, it’s my fault.” I said, standing up and coming closer to him.  
“No, it’s mine.” Tom lied, following me, wrapping the towel around his waist.  
“Stop it, guys. Look, Dad, I swear to God, we’ve never forced it on each other. It just kinda happened.” Ross confessed.  
“How-How long?” Dad asked.  
“Only a couple days. It started when… It started when Ollie and I shared a bedroom. Then Tom found out.” Ross admitted, looking guilty and scared.  
“We enjoy it, Dad.” Tom said.  
“A lot” I added.  
“We make each other really happy.” Tom said with a smile.   
“I know because we’re brothers it’s a little weird. But… It’s never felt weird. And why should it? We’re not hurting anyone, right? We’re not hurting each other or ourselves.” Ross explained. Dad listened to every word my older brother said, looking as though he was really making a moral dilemma.  
“I don’t… I don’t want to tell you boys to stop.” Dad said. We all exchanged looks of relief. “But… Would you be willing to let your Daddy make you happy, as well?” He asked.   
“W-What do you mean?” Ross said, shocked.   
“I don’t want to be left out.” Dad said before cupping Ross’ cheek and leaned in for a kiss!! 

Tom and I watched in excitement as our Dad kissed his eldest son, our brother, passionately. Even as Ross kissed him back, he looked as shocked as we were. He finally broke off.  
“So… Can I?” He whispered.  
“Whatcha think, boys?” Ross asked us with a smirk.  
“Fuck yeah.” Tom nodded.  
“He is our Dad after all. He’s in charge.” I smirked.  
“That’s right, Ollie.” Dad chuckled before leaning down and kissing me next. I wrapped my arms around him as we passionately made out. His tongue pushed through into my mouth as I felt the stubble on his lips against my face. His hands placed themselves on my lower back as my mine were groping his chest through the tank top.   
“This is so hot…” Tom muttered.  
“You too, son.” Dad said, breaking off me and then kissing his middle kid. Ross and I watched as Dad made out with our brother, before soon, taking hold of his towel and pulling it straight off. Tom’s hard cock was exposed. “Mmmm, that’s nice…” Dad whispered, taking Tom’s cock in his hand and gently stroking it.  
“Ohhh Dad…” Tom shuddered.   
“How much have you boys done?” Dad asked.  
“We’ve not gone that far. We’ve sucked each other off but… No real penetration.” Ross answered.   
“Wanna change that today?” Dad smirked.  
“Please!” Tom said, desperately.  
“Let's do this on a bed, shall we?” Dad suggested. 

We speed walked through the house and into our Dad’s bedroom. There was a king sized bed with dark blue sheets with a light oak wood. There was a large closet that lined a wall, which had mirrors as slidey doors. Then there was the bathroom door in the corner. However, I was distracted as Dad pulled me into another kiss. He reached down behind me and groped my ass cheeks. Meanwhile, I was gripping his tank top and beginning to lift it - he took the hint and helped me pull it over his head. His sexy, Dad bod was exposed.   
“Oh fuck…” Ross said before leaning in and taking one of Dad’s nipples into his mouth.   
“Oh yeaaah… I’m so glad you boys are naughty.” Dad purred as Tom took the other nipple into his mouth. “Get naked for me, Ollie. You too, Ross.” Dad instructed. So, I dropped my red briefs and Ross let his blue shorts drop to the floor with his boxer shorts. “Fuckkkk, you boys are so sexy.” Dad muttered, running his hands over mine and Ross’ bodies.  
“We get it from you.” Ross flirted.  
“So who’s getting fucked by Daddy first?” Our father smirked.  
“I think we all do. Maybe you should decide?” Ross suggested.  
“I might be surrounded by you guys while you’re naked, but I still need to be a good Dad and have favouritism.” Dad chuckled.  
“Then pick a number between 20 and whoever’s guess is closest you get to fuck.” Ross said.  
“Alright. Go.” Dad instructed, while my thumb was gently caressing his nipple.  
“10.” Ross said.  
“13.” I said.  
“5.” Tom said.  
“Ooooh, sorry boys. I had 16 in my head.” Dad said before suddenly wrapping his arms around my waist, lifting me up and throwing me onto the bed. Within seconds he was on top of me and was attacking my lips.   
“Ah, shit.” Ross sighed.  
“Can you fuck me instead, then?” Tom asked the older brother.  
“As if I was gonna leave your juicy ass alone while they fucked.” Ross scoffed before pushing Tom onto the bed as well, then getting on top of him as the two began making out. Meanwhile, my limbs were wrapped around Dad, as he rutted his hips against me. I couldn’t believe I was going to lose my virginity to my own Dad! Yet the thought made me so hard it almost hurt.   
“I’ve wanted to fuck you for years, Ollie. Puberty hit you like a truck.” Dad muttered between kisses.   
“You’re one of the reasons how I found out I was gay.” I told him.   
“Mmmm, you’re such a good boy.” Dad said before beginning to kiss at my neck.   
“Ah fuck…” I muttered, feeling his lips suck on my flesh. I also saw that Ross was now on his back while Tom was sucking him off. I desperately tried to push at my Dad’s shorts, dying to see his cock which I could feel prodding me through the cloth. Dad eventually got up off the bed. Even Tom took the cock out of his mouth to watch our Dad pull down his shorts and underwear. A 9 inch, hard cock which stood proudly was freed.   
“Fuck…” We all muttered, in awe.  
“You should see what I’m seeing.” Dad half laughed, looking down at his naked children.   
“It’s just so big…” I whispered.  
“I don’t have to fuck you, if you don’t want me to.” Dad assured me.  
“I’ve never wanted anything more.” I told him.   
“Me neither.” Dad winked. “Well, I think you can all taste my dick.” He said before laying back on the bed.   
“There’s definitely enough there.” Tom said before coming off Ross’ dick and wrapping his lips around Dad’s shaft. Ross and I watched our brother swallow as much as he could, before gagging.   
“Mmm, just take what you can, Tom. That feels really nice.” Dad purred. “Help him out, Ross. Ollie, gimme that ass.” Dad instructed. So, as Ross went down and began sharing the cock between his and Tom’s lips, I found myself squatting over my Dad’s face. 

Dad pulled my ass down so I was properly sitting on his face and I soon felt his tongue push through my hole.   
“Mmmm fuck, Daddy…” I muttered, feeling his stubble against my hairless ass cheeks. Meanwhile, I watched as Tom and Ross took turns to suck the thick, meaty cock. Sometimes they’d kiss each other around the shaft, licked it up and down then swirled their tongues around the tip.   
“Fuck, you boys are talented…” Dad said into my ass, before continuing to tongue fuck me.   
“Your cock taste so good, Daddy…” Ross said before tracing a vein with his tongue.   
“Your ass tastes good too.” Dad said, reaching up and groping my chest.  
“It feels so good, Daddy… Your tongue is turning me on so much…” I whimpered.   
“Can you eat me out too, Daddy?” Tom asked.  
“Yeah, swap with Ollie.” Dad said. So I removed my ass from Dad’s face, which had gotten rather sweaty. Then I watched as Tom lowered his round ass onto Dad’s mouth, and his face suddenly scrunch up in pleasure.  
“Oh fuuuuuck yeaaaaah…” Tom moaned.   
“C’mere.” Ross said to me. So I went down beside him, looking down at the glorious, thick meat. “Give Daddy a taste.” Ross whispered, before kissing my shoulder. So, I ran my tongue up the underside of the cock before swirling my tongue around the head, which was already leaking precum. Ross went down to suck gently on our Dad’s balls, while I wrapped my lips around the meat and swallowed as much of the cock as I could. I couldn’t believe I was sucking off my own Dad! I mean, my brothers were one thing but my Dad?! I never thought in a million years, I’d be doing this! I took as much of the cock into my mouth as I could and bobbed my head up and down it, listening to our old man moan into Tom’s bubble butt. Ross began licking what was left of the cock as I slurped at the tip, tasting the salty goodness. Ross and I then began making out around the cock, drooling around it as our tongues played together.   
“Shit, I need to fuck Ollie.” Dad growled. 

Tom got off of Dad as he gripped my hair and pulled me up into a kiss. His strong arms wrapped around me as I tasted both asses on my father's lips. His hands were groping my buttcheeks before he suddenly rolled us around, so he was on top.   
“You sure you’re ready for this?” Dad asked me between kisses on my neck.  
“Yeah, Daddy. I trust you.” I muttered, wrapping my legs around his waist.  
“I love you.” Dad whispered.  
“I love you too.” I said, blushing a bit.  
“Ross. Open my bedside drawer.” Dad suddenly instructed. The blonde leaned over and pulled the drawer open, before taking out a travel sized bottle of lube.  
“Who were you planning on fucking?” Ross smirked.   
“Certainly not you boys.” Dad chuckled, taking it off him. “But I’m so glad that I am.” He said before squeezing the lube onto his cock.   
“Just be gentle. As I say, he’s still a virgin.” Ross reminded his Dad.  
“Of course. I’d never want to hurt any of my boys.” Dad promised before kissing the older son.  
“You don’t have to be gentle with me.” Tom said, getting on all fours.   
“Well I will, because you’re a virgin and have no idea what this is gonna feel like.” Ross scoffed, taking the lube and applying it to his own dick. The tip of Dad’s cock pressed against my hole. I gulped. I was nervous. This was still my first time and Dad was really big. It felt like I had skipped to hardcore mode.  
“Relax, baby.” Dad whispered, leaning down and kissing my forehead. Slowly, he began pushing his cock, gradually filling me up. It felt like it was burning. I hissed as I dug my nails into the bed. “It’s okay, darling. You can take it. Just breathe.” Dad cooed, going deeper and deeper. Meanwhile, I noticed that Ross was filling Tom’s ass up.  
“Fuuuuuckkkk…” Tom said with a shaky voice.  
“It’s okay, baby bro, just relax.” Ross said. Finally, my Dad was balls deep inside me. He paused there, letting me get used to his size.  
“F-Fuck, you’re big…” I said, feeling it throb inside me.  
“You’ll get used to it. Unless you want me to stop?” Dad asked.  
“No. I’ve wanted this for so long. Fuck me Daddy.” I told him.  
“You got it, son.” Dad winked. He began thrusting back and forth in small, slow movements and I felt a wave of pleasure.   
“Oh, fuck, Daddy…” I whimpered.   
“Yeaaah, that’s right, baby. Feeling good, isn’t it?” Dad smirked. “You’re so fucking tight. Fucking someone never felt so gooood…” He purred, drawing his hips backwards a bit more and then pushing back into me.   
“Harder, Ross!” Tom groaned. Dad and I looked over to see Ross’ hips begin going faster. Then we looked back into each other’s faces.  
“Harder, Daddy.” I smirked.   
“Mmmm you’re such a good boy.” Dad said before beginning to thrust into me harder and faster. His balls were slapping into me as I dug my nails into Dad’s shoulders.   
“Oh, fuck, Daddy! Ohhh fuck yeaaah!” I moaned out, feeling the head of his cock hit my prostate.   
“Yeaaah, you like that, Ollie? You like Daddy fucking your tight little ass?” Dad growled, pounding into me.   
“Oh fuck me, Ross! It feels so good!” Tom blurted out as the oldest brother drilled into him.  
“Your ass is so tight, Tom! Fuck!” Ross grunted. This had to be one of the hottest things I had ever witnessed. We were fucking like wild animals, in the same room, despite the fact we were all related. Dad leaned down and crashed his lips against mine. I moaned into his mouth as his sweaty body thrusted into mine. Our tongues clumsily wrestled as Dad fucked me hard and fast, slamming into my prostate again and again. My nails dug into his back as I felt my climax quickly approaching.   
“I’m-I’m gonna cum, Daddy!” I whimpered between kisses.  
“Yeaaaah, cum for me! I wanna make my baby boy cum!” Dad growled, taking my cock into his hand and stroking it hard and fast.   
“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! OH FUCK ME!” I moaned out before soon, my cock began shooting load after load all over my body.  
“Yeaaaaah! Fucking cum! Oh fuck, that’s so hot!” Dad grunted, still fucking me hard. Even after I finished, he continued pounding into me.  
“Oh fuck, Daddy! Mmmm it feels so good!” I whimpered, feeling like I was gonna pass out from the intense orgasm and ecstasy.   
“Yeah, you love it don’t you? Wanna made me cum, baby? Pinch my nipples!” Dad commanded me. My arms reached up and I pinched the erect nubs between my fingers. “Yeaaaaah, Ollie, you’re such a good boy…” He growled.   
“Oh fuck!” Tom suddenly moaned out. I looked over to see his cock unloading onto the bed sheets.   
“Yeah, Tom! Oh fuck, yeah! That’s so hot!” Ross groaned, ploughing deep into his brother. By the look of his face, he was cumming as well, deep into Tom’s ass. I continued pinching my Dad’s nipples until finally-  
“Ohhh fuck, Oliver! Mmmm fuck! Take it, baby!” He grunted, loudly, as I felt his cock flood my hole. 

“Oh yeaaaah!” Dad groaned before finally pulling out and then collapsing on top of me. Ross and Tom collapsed on top of each other as well and we all just laid there, panting away. I wrapped my arms around Dad and just hugged him.  
“That was amazing.” I said with a smile.  
“You have no idea.” Dad said before kissing my neck.   
“I really thought you’d kick me out if you found out. Not join in.” Ross chuckled.   
“Kick you out? What? From our house?” Dad frowned.  
“Well… Maybe.” Ross shrugged.  
“Come here.” Dad said before rolling off me and bringing Ross into a hug. “I would never kick you out. You’re my boy and you always will be.” Dad said, holding him close, his belly wet with my cum. “If anything, I never want you to leave.” He said before kissing Ross’ forehead.  
“Thank you, Dad.” The blonde shuddered, clearly touched.   
“So… Is this why you and Mum split up? Because you were gay? Or bi?” Tom asked, curious.   
“Ahaha, no she always knew I was bi. We split up because she cheated on me.” Dad explained.  
“I’m sorry.” I said.  
“Don’t be. She was bored of me and I was bored of her. But it worked out for the best because we just had the best sex I’ve ever had.” Dad smirked before leaning down and giving me a kiss.  
“I’m still shocked you were so ready to do this.” Tom admitted.  
“Truth is… Me and my brother used to fool around a lot.” Dad revealed.  
“Woah really? You and Uncle Jake?” Ross asked, shocked.  
“Yeah. We stopped in our 20’s and haven’t really spoken about it since.” Dad admitted.  
“Shit… We need to meet up with them again.” I said, excited.  
“Yeah, he and his wife split up as well! Maybe he’s feeling lonely.” Tom pointed out.  
“Maybe he’s already fooling around with Harrison and Harvey.” I grinned.  
“Not every family secretly fucks, you guys.” Dad chuckled.  
“No, but maybe the families with our blood do.” Ross smirked.


	8. The New Family Dynamic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two brothers share a shower together...

A day had passed since our first experience with our Dad. Our lives had changed forever. The Family Dynamic has shifted. We had all shared an intimate moment we never thought was possible. It was… Strange. Yet, it felt good. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of our shoulders. We felt like we could finally be open and honest with each other. Although we hadn’t done much more than giving each other blowjobs, we did end up all sleeping in the same bed as our Dad. Tom was cuddled up to him, while I was being Ross’ little spoon. We woke up in the bed, all completely naked.  
“Morning, boys.” Dad said, in a groggy voice.  
“Morning Dad.” We said.  
“So it wasn’t a dream.” He half laughed.  
“Nope. All true, Daddy.” Ross said, kissing my shoulder and holding me close.  
“Thank God.” Dad chuckled before giving Tom a kiss. “Well, I need a shower.”  
“Dibs on joining him.” Tom smirked.  
“Mmm, good boy.” Dad smirked back.  
“You wanna join me, baby bro?” Ross asked me.  
“Of course.”

So, we split off to the different bathrooms. The showers were only big enough to fit two people at once. Ross took my hand and brought me to the bathroom on the other side of the house, collecting a couple towels on the way.   
“You okay?” He asked me as we came into the tiled room, turning on the shower. We both stood there, completely naked. I loved it.  
“Yeah, I’m great. Well…. A little sore, still.” I said, referring to my ass.  
“No kidding, I would be too!” Ross scoffed, letting the shower warm up. “So… You’re fine with all this?” He asked, caringly, turning around to look at me.  
“I am. Are you?” I asked.  
“Yeah. I just care about you. I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.” Ross shrugged.  
“I don’t. Don’t forget, I was the one jerking off to your hot bod.” I half laughed, running a hand down his abs.  
“Yeah, you did, didn’t ya? You started this whole thing.” Ross said in a flirty manner before leaning in and kissing me. We passionately made out as we listened to the shower. “C’mon.” He took my hand again as we both stepped into the tub. We felt the warm water spray on our skin. I watched as Ross’ body got wet, watching the water run down his beautiful body, drenching his hair.   
“You’re so hot…” I couldn’t help but say.  
“You too, baby bro.” Ross winked before pulling me into a kiss. We made out for a small while, running our hands up and down each other’s wet bodies. “You think Dad’s gonna fuck Tom in the shower?” Ross whispered, breaking off my lips.   
“Probably.” I half laughed.  
“Seems only fair that we fuck then, huh?” Ross smirked.  
“What else would we do in a shower together?” I said, wrapping my fingers around his already hardening cock.   
“Yeah, baby, you get me.” Ross said before connecting our lips again. I stroked his cock as my own throbbed, while he pushed his tongue through my lips. He began pushing me and pinned me up against the cold tiles. “You know, I was kinda pissed that Dad fucked you before me.” Ross muttered before planting more kisses on my neck. I continued stroking his long shaft.  
“R-Really?” I stammered.  
“Yeah, I wanted to take your tight ass’ virginity.” He whispered into my ear before nibbling on the lobe.   
“Oh fuck… Then make up for it! Fuck me, Ross!” I whimpered.   
“I will, baby. I’m gonna breed your ass.” Ross growled before reaching down and taking hold of my thighs. He lifted me upwards and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he held me against the cold tiles.  
“Whoa…” I said, feeling incredibly turned on as I hovered in the air.   
“That’s right, darling, I’m gonna be inside you. You ready?” Ross asked, lowering me a bit so I could feel his tip between my ass cheeks.  
“Fuck yes.” I nodded. He kissed me as he began pushing his cock into me, filling me up. I whimpered into his lips as he went deeper and deeper, as I felt the same intense burning as before. It was a bit more intense this time though, probably because there wasn’t exactly much lube other than the water.  
“Oh fuck, Ollie…” He muttered, breaking off and pressing his forehead which had his hair matted against it, against mine.  
“Y-You’re really big…” I groaned, as his hips began gently thrusting back and forth.  
“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Ross asked, concerned.  
“No, it-it feels good… Keep going.” I told him. So, Ross began moving his hips a bit faster, as we moaned into each other’s faces.  
“Holy shit, Ollie… Your ass feels so fucking good, baby…” Ross grunted as my nails dug into his shoulders.  
“Yeah, fuck me, Ross! Fuck, you’re amazing.” I moaned, loudly, feeling his cock slide in and out of me. He forced his lips onto mine and we hungrily made out, still feeling the hot water spray down on us as the bathroom got more and more steamy. I was overwhelmed with the pleasure! Running and clawing my fingers up Ross’ muscular back, feeling his cock thrust into my prostate and his mouth sloppily kiss mine and occasionally biting on my bottom lip was too much.  
“F-Fuck Ross! I’m-I’m gonna cum!” I whimpered into his lips. He didn’t even pause. Instead, he took my cock into his hand and began stroking it off. “Oh fuck, Ross! Oh fuck! Oh FUCK!” My back arched as I began unloading all over his abs and my body, but it quickly washed away.   
“Fuck that was so hot… Fuck, I’m gonna cum too… Shit…” Ross grunted.   
“Do it, Ross! I want it so bad!” I begged. With a couple more thrusts, his knees buckled and he pushed me into the wall, burying his face into my neck.  
“ARGH, FUCK! Fuck yeah, Ollie! Ohhhh fuckkkk…” Ross moaned, voice cracking. I felt his cock twitch inside me as he flooded my ass, as he did his best to hold me up.  
“Shit, Ross!” I muttered. He finally finished and pulled out, then stepped back and leaned against the othe wall, panting.  
“Best… Ass… Ever…” He half laughed.  
“Better than Tom’s?” I scoffed, also trying to catch my breath.  
“Yep. Don’t tell him, though.” Ross told me, amused. 

We cleaned each other off, soaping up each other’s bodies and shampooing our hair, then soon got out and dried each other off.   
“You really were amazing.” I told him, eyeing up his floppy dick between his legs.  
“You too.” He said, giving my ass a squeeze.  
“I’ll go get some clothes.” I said, going to leave.  
“Why?” Ross frowned.  
“Well I… Urrr… Actually, I don’t know.” I half laughed.  
“Exactly. There’s no reason.” Ross chuckled. We came into the living room, but we could still hear the shower going through Dad’s open door and loud moaning.  
“Looks like we were right.” I scoffed.  
“C’mon. Let’s pretend to watch TV but make out instead.” Ross told me as we both sat down on the sofa. He put on an episode of Friends before passionately kissing me. After a while of us making out, the door behind us finally opened. Dad and Tom came in completely naked.   
“Alright boys? Enjoy your shower?” Dad asked as we broke our lips apart.   
“Absolutely. Sounds like you did too.” Ross smirked.  
“I’m gonna be limping for a week and I’m fucking ecstatic about it.” Tom said before sitting down next to me.  
“Tell me about it.” I half laughed.  
“Listen, boys, I know we’re fucking like rabbits, but I didn’t pay for a holiday in LA to stay in a villa all week. So I thought we’d go out, get some lunch and do some exploring.” Dad told us.  
“Yeah, that sounds good.” I nodded.  
“Good boys.”


	9. In the Mall...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family just can’t help themselves, even when they go to the mall!

We all got dressed and hopped into the car. It was the same as usual, Dad was driving, Ross was in the front, while Tom and I sat next to each other in the back. I was wearing a red top with a pink floral pattern and a pair of dark blue shorts. Tom was wearing a light grey top and a pair of brown shorts while Ross wore a pink tank top and a pair of black gym shorts. Then Daddy wore an orange top with ‘ALL OF MY PUNS ARE INTENTIONAL’, which we got him for Father’s Day last year and a pair of camo shorts.   
“Alright boys. I thought we could just drive until we see something worth looking at.” Dad smiled as we drove out of the driveway.  
“Sounds good to me.” Ross agreed.   
“Yeah, it’s fine by me.” Tom said, sliding closer to me, so he was in the middle seat. “We’re just gonna make out for a bit.” He smirked before pulling me into a kiss.   
“Shoulda known you two would be getting busy back there.” Dad scoffed as Tom passionately kissed me, running his hand up and down my thigh.   
“I’m sure if you were back there as well, they’d be all over you, Daddy.” Ross flirted as he put the music on.   
“Backatcha Ross.” Dad said, placing a hand on the older son’s knee. So, Tom and I were on/off making out as we drove through Los Angeles. When we weren’t lip smacking, Tom would just run his hands all over my body as he kissed my neck.   
“I’m getting kinda hungry.” Ross admitted as we drove down a street.  
“Mmm, me too.” Tom said, breaking off my lips.  
“I’m surprised since you two have been sucking each other’s faces off.” Dad chuckled.  
“Oh, he was certainly a snacc.” Tom flirted with me.   
“You’re a whole damn meal.” I returned.  
“If the bromance is done, there’s a mall not far from here.” Ross told us, looking at his phone.  
“Yeah, we can eat and buy things we don’t need.” Dad chuckled.  
“Sounds good to me.” Tom said before grabbing my crotch and crashing his lips back into mine. 

We arrived at the mall and it wasn’t that busy. It was a large building, maybe 3 floors, filled with a couple dozen of shops. However, thankfully, the food court was by the entrance so we were soon searching for our possible lunch. Tom and I had managed to hide our hardons from the car ride, thankfully. There were lots of different choices, noodles, sandwiches, pizzas, burritos, tacos, pastries, etc.   
“I’m getting noodles.” Dad decided.  
“Yeah, I was thinking the same.” I nodded.  
“Oooh… I’m thinking about burritos.” Ross admitted.  
“Yeah me two. You guys wanna meet over there?” Tom suggested, pointing over at a table that looked over to the floor below.   
“Sounds good to me.” Ross nodded. So, we split up. I went with Dad to the Noodle shop and we got in line.  
“Whatcha want, Ollie?” He asked as we looked at the menu signs.  
“Hmmm… The pork noodles look good.” I shrugged.  
“Yeaaah, agreed. I was thinking of the prawn chow mein.” Dad said. It was kinda strange but our relationship had grown stronger since yesterday. It was nice. We were a lot more relaxed around each other - yet we couldn’t flirt or anything as there were people around us. “You happy?” He asked me.  
“What?”   
“Are you happy? Y’know with… Everything?”   
“Yeah. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been - even if I am a bit sore.” I told him with a wink.   
“Ahaha, you’re a great son, y'know? I really do love you.” He promised me.  
“I love you too.” I blushed before giving him a hug - even though I’d have preferred to kiss him. We soon managed to order our lunch and brought it over to the table, where Ross and Tom had yet to meet us. We sat down next to each other and began tucking into our noodles.  
“So… You were serious when you said you fooled around with uncle Jake?” I asked in a hushed tone.  
“Yep. It’s amazing we never got caught, we weren’t exactly as careful as we should’ve been.” Dad scoffed.   
“How old were you when you started?” I asked, curious.  
“I think I was 16 and he was 14.” Dad said, uncertain.  
“Shit… That’s pretty hot…” I said, picturing it.  
“It was. We fucked in the school so much. There were these disabled toilets that nobody ever went to, they were always old and nobody ever went in their. We’d fuck in there like every couple of days.” Dad explained.  
“Holy shit…” I half laughed.  
“Yeah, it was crazy. I never thought my own sons would take after us though.” Dad scoffed.  
“Or that you’d join in?” I smirked.  
“It’s crazy.” Dad chuckled. “But promise me something?”  
“Okay?”  
“If you ever wanna back out or stop, don’t feel guilty or scared to. We’d never force you to do anything you don’t want to do.” Dad said.  
“I know, Dad. Seriously. I have an amazing Dad and amazing brothers. I know you guys would understand.” I assured him.   
“Good boy.” Dad said, placing a hand on my thigh. Ross and Tom soon came over with their burritos.   
“Hey boys.” Dad smiled.  
“Hey guys. Miss anything?” Ross asked.  
“Yeah, but I’ll tell you later.” Dad said, giving me a knowing wink.  
“Oooo scandalous.” Tom chuckled.   
“I had a look at the map of the mall here and there’s some really cool clothing stores. I thought maybe we could get something for Dad, y’know, that isn’t another Hawaiian shirt.” Ross scoffed.   
“Yeah, right, I bet you find them sexy.” Dad smirked.  
“Maybe a little.” Ross admitted.

When we finished eating we began exploring the mall together. Ross soon brought us into a clothing store, as usual.   
“Ooo, Ollie, look what I’ve found.” Tom said, taking my hand and taking me away from Ross and Dad. I found myself being brought into an underwear section. “We are getting you some sexy underwear.” He smirked, looking at some of the jockstraps.  
“Oh, God, Tom, I dunno…” I blushed.  
“Well, I do. C’mon, we don’t even have to be worried if Dad finds them. I’m gonna get some too.” Tom told me.   
“Really?”   
“Yeah, of course. Let’s be honest, we’re the bottoms of the family. We gotta give them teases and entice them.” Tom reasoned.  
“Aha, I guess so. Feels like Ross isn’t hard to entice tho-“  
“I’m getting you these hot pink ones.” Tom smirked.   
“Are you serious?” I sighed.  
“You can pick mine.” Tom told me.   
“Oh really?”   
“Yeah, of course. Whatcha wanna see me wear?” Tom asked with a cheeky smile.  
“You’d look pretty hot in these?” I suggested, pointing to a red and blue jockstrap.  
“Oooo, I like these. Kinda reminds me of Spiderman.” Tom chuckled, taking them.   
“Hey boys. What’s going on here?” Dad asked, coming around the corner with Ross as we held the jock straps.   
“We were picking out some new underwear.” Tom said, showing them off.   
“Shit… That’s um…”  
“We’re buying these and you are putting them on.” Dad decided, taking them.  
“Oh really?” Tom chuckled.  
“Absolutely. You guys will look hot as fuck.” Ross nodded.  
“I think you should have one, too.” Dad smirked at the eldest son.  
“Yeah?” Ross smirked.  
“I think these would suit you nicely.” Dad nodded, showing him a yellow jockstrap.  
”Anything for you, Daddy.” Ross winked. We soon bought the three jockstraps and came out into the main mall.  
“Alright, let’s go find a bathroom.” Dad smirked.

So, we looked around and tried to find the quietest part of the mall - which was near a stationary shop. We came inside and thankfully, the only person who was there was on his way out.   
“Ollie, you’re coming in with me.” Dad decided, taking my hand and bringing me into a stall. Ross and Tom went into the one beside us.   
“Pass ours?” Tom asked Dad who held the shopping bag. He took out their bold coloured underwear and pushed them underneath. Then he took out my hot pink ones.  
“Go on, baby. Get ‘em on.” He said handing them to me, before sitting down on the toilet lid. I blushed a bit as I began unbuttoning my shorts and let them fall down to my ankles in front of my Dad, as he was groping his crotch. Then I pushed down my normal boxer briefs, which Dad took and dropped them into the carrier bag. I stood there, naked, in a mall in Los Angeles, letting my Dad stare at me. “God, you’re so sexy.” Dad muttered before I pulled up the pink jockstrap. I had never worn one before and as I tried stuffing my cock into the crotch and then felt the back fabric go around my ass. It felt weird.  
“Fuuckkk…” Dad muttered.  
“You like it?” I asked, blushing again.  
“Fuck yeah.” He said, undoing his camo shorts and pulled them down to take out his hardening cock.  
“W-Want me to help you out, Daddy?” I asked.  
“Yeah, get on your knees, baby.” Dad nodded.  
“Are you guys seriously gonna do this here?” Ross asked.  
“Yeah, I need it. We’ll be quick.” Dad nodded as I got to my knees in front of him.  
“Well, fuck it. Get to work bro.” Ross told Tom. I saw Ross’ feet facing away from our stall, and then his yellow jockstrap drop to his ankles. I took my Dad’s semi hard cock into my hand and gave it a stroke, before leaning forward and taking the head of his shaft into my mouth.  
“Oh yeaaaah…” Dad purred, gripping my hair as I took more and more of it into my mouth.   
“Mmmm Tommm…” I heard Ross groan and lean against the stall as I began bobbing my head up and down Dad’s cock.  
“Awh yeaaah, that feels good, Ollie. Mmm, yeah, good boy…” Dad said, as I sucked him off. He leaned over and placed a hand on one of my asscheeks. I could hear Tom slurp on Ross’ tip as I swirled my tongue around the head of Dad’s cock. “Shit, that feels so good…” He groaned, gripping my hair tighter when suddenly, we heard the door open. We stayed completely still as we listened to two sets of footsteps go over to the urinals. I still had my Dad’s cock in my mouth. I slid my feet away from the door, so they couldn’t be seen, moving them through the gap of the stall, where Tom and Ross were.   
“You wanna go get a pizza after this?” We heard one of the men ask as I licked the underside of Dad’s cock. He glared at me with hunger and annoyance in his eyes.  
“Yeah, I heard it’s really good.” The other man responded. We listened as they finished pissing then washed their hands and finally left.  
“Jesus fucking Christ….” Ross sighed in relief.  
“Ollie is a naughty fucker.” Dad said.   
“Sorry, Daddy, I couldn’t help myself.” I smirked before taking it back into my mouth.  
“Tom was teasing me too.” Ross half laughed, as we heard the middle brother moan with his mouth full. I continued bobbing my head up and down, feeling my jaw begin to ache. “Fuck yeah, Tom. Yeah, work my cock.” Ross purred. I couldn’t believe this was happening! I thought about it as I ran my tongue up and down the meat. I was giving my Dad a blowjob, after he bought me a pink jockstrap, and my brothers who were in the stall next to me, were also having a blowjob. Not to mention this whole thing was happening in a public restroom! I was rock hard in my jockstrap.  
“Yeah, Oliver, don’t stop. You’re making your old man feel really good…” Dad groaned.  
“Shit, I’m gonna cum…” Ross whimpered.   
“Yeah, me too, son.” Dad grunted, which only made me suck him harder and move my head faster.   
“Argh fuck! Oh yeaaaah, Tom… Swallow it all, bro…” Ross moaned out, reaching up and gripping the top of the stall, letting us see his fingers.   
“Fuck that’s hot… Yeah, Ollie, I’m close… I’m gonna cum in those beautiful lips of yours.” Dad said in a low voice.   
“Fuck, your cum tastes so good…” I heard Tom mutter, coming off the cock as I stroked the bottom of Dad’s shaft.  
“Argh fuck yeaaah… Mmmmm, Ollie that’s so hot…” Dad finally groaned as his cock throbbing in my mouth. His cum flooded my mouth. I just about managed to keep up with the large amount, swallowing without letting any leak. Fuck, that was the first time I had swallowed my Dad’s load… In a mall’s restroom.

I came off the cock and wiped my lips with the back of my hand.  
“How was he?” Ross smirked.  
“Fucking amazing.” Dad half laughed.   
“I am rock hard.” Tom said.  
“Me too.” I scoffed.   
“Stand. I’ll return the favour.” Dad told me.  
“Oooo, you heard Daddy. Get on your knees big bro.” Tom smirked.   
“Of course, little bro.” Ross chuckled. As I stood up, Dad and I shared a quick kiss, before he pulled down my jock strap. You’re a sexy boy, Ollie.” Dad smirked before leaning forward and taking my cock into his mouth, still sitting on the toilet. I felt the warm, wet cavern swallow my cock.  
“Mmmm, Dad…” I groaned.   
“Ohhhh yeaaaah, Ross…” Tom’s voice purred. Dad looked up at me with his green eyes, expertly sucking my cock like a hungry animal.  
“Oh my God, Dad… It feels amazing…” I muttered as his squeezed one of my asscheeks. I could feel his stubble when he went deepthroated, brushing against my balls. His other hand then began pushing up under my shirt and was soon pinching one of my nipples. I was already getting close - but I wasn’t the only one.  
“I’m gonna cum!” Tom blurted out.   
“S-Same… Fuck…” I whimpered. One of Dad’s fingers then began massaging my asshole and I couldn’t hold back anymore. “Oh fuck! Mmmmm fuckkkk!” I moaned, my knees buckling as I felt the intense orgasm. I unloaded into my father’s hungry lips. He swallowed every single drop with ease.   
“Ah fuck! I’m cumming! Ohhhh fuck yeah, Ross!” Tom soon blurted out as Dad took my cock out.   
“You enjoy that, sweetie?” He asked me as I soon sat on his leg, feeling exhausted.  
“So much.” I nodded. We shared a passionate kiss before we all put our clothes back on and left the restroom, thankful we weren’t caught. 

We came out and found a nearby ice cream shop, that we decided would be a good way to cool ourselves down. We sat down in the corner of the shop, away from the other few customers, with our individual tubs of ice cream. I had mint choc chip, Ross had chocolate, Dad had vanilla and Tom was trying the marshmallow flavoured one for the first time.  
“It’s fucking weird.” Tom scoffed, sat next to me. “Good though.”  
“Can we talk about how Ollie’s blowjobs are better than your mother’s and she was doing them for years?” Dad chuckled.   
“He’s amazing. Most talented mouth I’ve ever experienced.” Ross agreed, meanwhile I was feeling my cheeks catch fire.  
“Okay, that’s enough.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Both kissing and sucking.” Tom noted, putting a hand on my thigh.  
“You should’ve felt Dad’s mouth. He’s insanely good.” I pointed out.  
“Well, you had to get it from someone.” Ross smirked.  
“I cannot wait for tonight. Can I pleeaaase get fucked by Daddy this time?” Tom said with a pout.  
“Sure, if it means I get Ollie’s ass again.” Ross said, looking at me with a hunger.  
“You can have my ass anytime.” I smirked.

We had a bit more of a look around, getting some Dunkin’ Donuts and a couple new t-shirts before heading home. This time, Ross was in the back with me and Tom was in front.  
“Now it’s my turn to kiss you for ages.” He smirked, leaning in and crashing his lips into mine. Our hands ran all over each other as we headed home, excited for the night of fun that was coming…


	10. A Lucky Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their day out, the boys come back to their privacy. No time is wasted and the family do all the things they shouldn’t...

We came through the front door and into the house - Ross and I were hard as rock as we came inside. We had been making out for the entire car ride, feeling each other up. It wasn’t a surprise that the moment we stepped foot in the house, Ross practically threw me onto the sofa.   
“I’m fucking you right here, right now.” He told me before gripping the pink tank top and pulling it over his head.  
“Yeah, I want it!” I said, desperately as he got on the sofa, on top of me. He took my shirt and pulled it over my head.  
“Shit… That didn't last long.” Dad chuckled as Ross crashed his lips into mine.  
“Can you fuck me now, then?” Tom asked, hopeful.  
“Absolutely.” He said before they both connected their lips. Meanwhile, Ross’ hips were grinding against mine as we passionately made out, running our hands all over each other’s bodies. Dad had ended up sitting on one of the armchairs, with Tom straddling his lap - both of them now shirtless and making out. 

Ross broke off my lips and was soon giving sensual kisses on my neck.   
“Fuck, Ross, I want you so bad…” I whimpered, gripping his blonde hair while he began unbuttoning my shorts.  
“Yeah, let your big bro give you what you want…” Ross whispered into my ear before pulling my shorts down. I was left in my hot pink jockstrap. “Oh yeaaah, that’s so hot…” Ross muttered, kneeling up and looking down at me.   
“Oh fuck yeah, Tom…” Dad suddenly purred. We looked over to see our brother on his knees, between Dad’s legs, eagerly sucking him off.  
“I want your mouth too, baby.” Ross said before getting off the sofa so he could drop his gym shorts, along with the yellow jockstrap.   
“So fucking hot…” I muttered sitting up and getting eye level with the 7 and a half inch cock.  
“You too.” Ross said before I opened my lips and took the cock into my mouth. “Ohhh yeaaaaah…” Ross groaned as I went deeper and deeper. Tom, meanwhile, was still sucking on Dad, making loud slurping noises. I bobbed my head back and forth, sucking on Ross’ hard cock. “Yeaaah, that’s it. Use that amazing mouth of yours.” Ross moaned, gripping my hair. I could taste his precum oozing out, which only made me hungrier for his cock. “Oh yeaaah, I could do this all day…” He groaned. “But I need that ass…” Ross pulled the cock out of my mouth and then pounced on me. 

He got on top of me, on the couch, holding me down, hungrily attacking my lips. His cock was grinding into my hardon, trapped inside my jockstrap. My hands were all over his body, holding him close.   
“F-Fuck me, Ross… I want it… Fuck me...” I whimpered between kisses, wrapping my legs around his waist.   
“Mmmm, anything you want, bro.” Ross whispered, moving his hips so he could aim his cock. “Shit, I forgot the lube-“  
“I’ll get it.” Tom said, standing up and rushing towards the master bedroom. In the meantime, Ross began kissing at my neck, sensually, making my eyes roll back. Then soon, Tom came back over and handed the lube to Ross who leaned back up again.   
“Thanks, dude.” Ross said, before quickly applying it onto his cock, then giving it back. Tom went over to slick Dad’s cock up as well, but Ross was already beginning to push into me. I dug my nails into my older brother’s back as I felt the, now familiar, burning. “You okay?” Ross asked, making sure.  
“Yeah, keep going…” I nodded. Eventually, all the inches were inside me.  
“Argh fuck!” Tom’s voice blurted out. Ross and I looked over to see his ass lowering down on our Dad’s cock, swallowing it up. It was a hot sight.  
“Aren’t we a lucky family?” Ross half laughed before starting to move his hips. I looked up into his face as I felt the cock slide in and out of me, overwhelming the pain with pleasure. My hard cock was still trapped inside the jockstrap as it throbbed.   
“Oh fuck, Ross…” I groaned, as Tom was also moaning in the background, riding our Dad.  
“Yeah, you like that, baby bro?” Ross muttered, getting faster.  
“Oh fuck yeah…” I nodded, between biting my lower lip.  
“Your ass feels so fucking good, Ollie.” Ross grunted.  
“So does Tom’s.” Dad half laughed as his middle son fucked himself on his cock, moaning in delight.  
“I’m next, Dad. Don’t forget it.” Ross told him.  
“Trust me, I won’t.” Dad scoffed before spanking Tom’s round ass.  
“Oh fuck yeah, Daddy!” Tom blurted out.  
“H-Harder Ross…” I stammered. Ross eagerly did as I asked and was pulling hips back and slamming back into me, making me moan so loudly it almost echoed throughout the villa.   
“Oh yeah, Oliver, take it! Oh fuck yeah, I love your ass so much…” He grunted before burying his face into my neck, kissing and licking at its sweat.   
“Oh yeaaaah, Ross… Oh fuck!” I moaned, running my fingers through his hair and gripping it.   
“Yeah, baby, you feel me inside you? You feel how hard you make me?” Ross growled into my ear.   
“Oh fuck yeah! You feel so big! I love it so much!” I moaned, loudly.  
“Mmmm, yeaaaaah, you’re so beautiful… Oh fuck yeah!” Ross said before nibbling on my ear. I could hear Dad and Tom fucking but it was fading into the background - all I could focus on was Ross and my quickly approaching 3rd orgasm of the day.  
“I-I-I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum…” I breathed, my untouched cock throbbing in my jockstrap.  
“Oh do it, baby… I wanna make you cum so bad…” Ross panted before coming off my neck and pressing his forehead against mine. His eyes were almost black in lust as he continued thrusting hard and fast into me. “Cum for me baby bro… Cum for me!” Ross said and I could feel his chocolate-ice-cream-breath against my face. I couldn’t hold back any longer. My back arched into my brother’s body as I began shooting round after round into my jockstrap.  
“Oh fuck, Ross! Mmmm fuck! Arrrghhh shiiit!” I cried out as my body spasmed.   
“Fuck yeah, that’s so hot! I’m gonna cum too, baby bro…” Ross grunted, still thrusting his hips hard and fast. I couldn’t find words to respond, so I just gripped his hair and crashed my lips against his. We sloppily kissed with a firey passion as Ross’ balls aggressively slapped against my skin. Then finally, Ross moaned out into my mouth and thrust his cock deep inside me, breeding me for the second time today. “Argh fuck! Argh fuck, Oliver!” He breathed, lips millimetres away. His eyes were closed as I watched him go through his orgasm. When he was finally done, Ross pulled out then collapsed on top of me. We both laid there, panting hard. It wasn’t long before the rest of the world came back into focus and we saw that Tom was still riding Dad.  
“Yeah, you fucking take it so good!” Dad grunted, thrusting upwards and meeting Tom’s round ass halfway.   
“Oh, yeah, Daddy, I’m gonna cum!” Tom blurted out, stroking his hard cock.   
“Do it, son! Cum all over your old man!” Dad growled.   
“They’re hot, aren’t they?” Ross half laughed, quietly before starting to kiss my neck.   
“Really hot…” I nodded, watching Tom’s sweaty back muscles move.   
“Ah FUCKKKK!” Tom suddenly cried out before shooting cum all over Dad’s chest. Meanwhile, Ross was still giving me sensual kisses on my neck.   
“Oh yeah! Yeah, that’s it! Fuck, that’s so hot!” Dad grunted, fucking him even faster. “I’m gonna cum so deep inside you! You ready?”  
“Oh fuck yeah Daddy! Give it to me!” Tom pleaded, burying his forehead into Dad’s shoulder.  
“Argh fuck! Ohhhhh yeaaaaah! That’s right, you take it, son! Oh fuck yeaaah…” Dad loudly groaned, clearly filling his son with his seed.

When they were done, Tom dismounted off of Dad’s cock before just collapsing into him, panting away.   
“That was the most intense thing I’ve ever experienced…” Tom muttered as Dad hugged him.  
“You boys enjoy yourself too?” He asked us.  
“Oh fuck yes.” Ross nodded, starting to kiss his way down my body.  
“What are you up to?” I asked with a smirk.  
“I wanna snack.” Ross smirked back before pulling back my jockstrap, so that he could see my cum filled inside it. “Fuck, that’s so hot…” He whispered before eagerly starting to eat it out. I watched him hungrily hoover it all up, using his tongue to clean my jockstrap and my dick.   
“How was it?” I asked when he finished. But he didn’t respond - instead he bashed his lips against mine and shared it with me. My own cum filled my mouth as he kissed me, while I felt his dribbling out of my ass. We kept swapping it between our lips, before finally we broke off and swallowed what we had.  
“Fucking delicious.” Ross whispered. Tom was in the process of licking up the cum of Dad’s body.  
“I love you boys so much. I’ve never felt closer to you.” Dad admitted, running a hand through Tom’s hair.   
“I think the very fact that we were so attracted to each other is why we weren’t as close. But now, it’s exactly why we’re even closer.” Ross mentioned, cuddling up to me.  
“Should’ve fucked my brains out, years ago, Daddy.” Tom smirked before kissing him. We all laid or sat there for a while, before finally getting up to make dinner. Was this what we’d do in our spare time, for now on? The idea excited me so much. I’d never need to jerk off again!


	11. Pre Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys need to get their sexual energy out of their system before an entire day out...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
“Turn it offfff!” Tom groaned. It was first thing in the morning and I was laying in between Dad and Tom in the same bed. Ross, who was on the otherside of Dad, grabbed the phone and turned the alarm off, all the while yawning. Today, we'd be going to Disneyland and have to try and keep it in our pants for the entire day… I wasn't hopeful considering we blew each other off in the mall’s restrooms. Yet, we had to try our bests.  
“Morning cutie.” Dad smiled, pulling Ross into a hug. We were all completely naked.   
“Morning Daddy.” He said, dreamily, cuddling into him.  
“You boys excited for today?” Dad asked before kissing the blonde’s head.   
“Yeah, definitely!” I grinned, as I pulled Tom into my own arms.  
“I think it's gonna be a lotta fun.” Dad smiled.  
“Oh, hey, someone has morning wood.” Ross chuckled, referring to our father.  
“To be fair, I've been caressing your ass for the past minute or so - how could I not get hard?” Dad defended. “You boys want a quickie before we get ready?” Dad suggested.  
“Oh fuck yeah.” Tom nodded before pulling me into kiss. Dad chuckled before pulling his into a kiss as well. 

I laid on top of my brother as our lips hungrily attacked each other, using our tongues to explore each other’s mouths. Our hard cocks rutted against one another as we passionately kissed, running our hands all over each other’s bodies.  
“I-I want you to fuck me, Ollie…” Tom whispered as I began kissing at his neck.  
“Really?” I asked, surprising, pulling my head back so I could see his face.  
“Fuck yeah. I wanna feel you inside me, baby bro.” Tom told me.   
“Fuck, I want that too.” I muttered before crashing my lips back onto his. He wrapped his arms around me before rolling us over, so Tom was on top. Meanwhile, Ross already had Daddy’s cock in his mouth - deepthroating him.  
“Yeaaaah, Ross… That's so good…” Dad groaned. Tom, on the other hand, was kissing his way down my body, approaching my own hard cock. Soon, I watched as my cock disappeared into my brother’s lips and felt his warm, wet cavern around my shaft.   
“Mmmmm Tommmm…” I purred, rolling my head back.   
“They feel good, don't they, baby?” Dad said to me. The youngest and oldest of the family were both being sucked at once.   
“Mmmmm, they do…” I nodded, feeling Tom’s mouth go up and down on my cock, making it nice and wet. Soon, Dad leaned in and our lips connected. We made out as we felt the two brothers suck us off. Daddy’s tongue was exploring my mouth as I just laid there, sloppily trying to kiss his back as I felt my cock being sucked so expertly by Tom. Dad’s hand even reached over and began pinching one of my nipples, just to make me whimper louder.  
“You love this, don't you?” Dad smirked before removing onto his back again so he could focus on Ross’ mouth again.  
“Mmmmm I love it, Daddy…” I nodded, feeling like I was genuinely in heaven.   
“It taste so fucking good…” Tom whispered, after slurping at my precum.  
“Give us your asses…” Dad instructed them.  
“Yes Daddy…” Ross smirked. So, Tom and Ross turning around on the bed, so that their heads was still our cocks and their asses were towards our faces. I looked directly into Tom’s tight ass, which made my mouth water at the sight. Dad wasted no time. He gripped a Ross' hips and buried his face deep into the ass, making my oldest brother moan loudly.   
“Oh fuck, Daddy…” He groaned before swallowing Dad’s cock back up. So, I did the same. I pushed my face deep between Tom’s ass cheeks and began licking him out. It was nice to be able to finally taste it without the chlorine this time and without the worry of someone catching us.   
“Oh yeaaah, Ollie…” Tom purred around my cock as I spread his cheeks and did my best to eat him out. He tasted so good and the noises he made just make me try and go deeper. “Yeah, make me nice and ready for your hot cock…” He muttered as I kept going and going. Now and then we'd hear a loud spank as Dad brought his hand down onto his son’s round ass cheek, which just added to the hot sexual energy.  
“You boys ready to ride?” Dad asked, pulling his face back out.  
“Oh fuck yes!” Ross blurted out.

Soon, Tom was straddling me lap and Ross was straddling Dad’s. Their asses were hovering over our dicks, I was so fucking hard.  
“I'm your first ass, aren't I?” Tom realised, giving me a smirk.  
“Yep.” I nodded.  
“Don't you forget it.” Tom winked before slowly lowering his ass onto my cock.  
“Mmmm, how could I?” I breathed as I felt his right, warm hole swallow my shaft. I watched as my cock disappeared inside him.   
“Oh fuck, Daddy…” Ross whimpered, doing the same.   
“Yeaaah, thaaaat’s it, Ross. Fuck yourself on Daddy.” Dad smirked, putting his hands behind his head and just watching.   
“Mmmmm you're such a good size, bro…” Tom muttered before beginning to bounce his hips up and down, gently.   
“You feel amazing…” I breathed, feeling the intense tightness going up and down my shaft. Watching his muscles flex with every movement was almost making me drool.  
“Want me to go faster, baby bro?” Tom smirked before giving one of my nipples a pinch.  
“Please…” I whimpered. So, Tom’s hips began bouncing faster, dropping his ass on my dick hard as Ross mirrored.  
“Fuck Daddy, it feels so good! You're so big inside me!” He moaned. It was like a sensory overload. Watching Tom and Ross’ muscular, sexy bodies getting sweatier and sweatier as they rode our cocks, looking over to see Dad’s body breathing heavily and just the feeling of pure ecstasy.   
“Kiss each other.” Dad instructed the two riders. So, Ross and Tom leaned into each other and sloppily kissed as they tried to focus on their hips and lips. It was such a hot sight. Their chests shimmering in sweat and their tongues sliding against each other - it was something I never thought I'd see a week ago. Yet, here they were, loudly smacking their lips and fucking themselves first thing in the morning.   
“You love this, don't you, baby?” Dad smirked, looking over at me.  
“Mmhmm…” I nodded and he clearly noticed something.  
“You're close, aren't you?” He asked.  
“Y-Yeah…” I stammered.  
“Me too, Ollie, don't worry. Cum inside me!” Tom muttered when he and Ross broke off.   
“R-Really?” I muttered, almost overwhelmed by the tight ass going up and down so rhythmically.   
“Yeah, baby bro… I want it badly.” Tom said before leaning down into me and kissing me. We hungrily kissed as I moaned into my brother’s mouth, getting closer and closer until finally-  
“Awh fuck, Tom! Argh fuck it feels so good!” I moaned between kisses, unloading into the round ass.   
“Oh yeaaah, Ollie! Fill me up with your seed!” Tom muttered as he was stroking his own cock hard and fast, panting into my face. “Oh fuck! Oh fuck! ARGH FUCK!” Tom soon grunted before shooting cum all over my body.   
“Oh fuck, Daddy!! I'm gonna cum too!” Ross blurted out while Tom collapsed into me.  
“Mmmm do it, son! Show me how good I make you feel!” Dad grunted. So soon, after a few more thrusts, Ross moaned loudly, so loud that I wouldn't be surprised if every celebrity in Hollywood heard him.   
“Fuck me, Daddy! Oh yeaaaah! Fuck!” Cum shot from his cock, coating Dad’s body with his white seed.  
“Oh yeah, Ross! I'm gonna cum, too! Argh fuck!” Dad muttered, thrusting up into his first born.   
“Oh, do it, Daddy! I've wanted this for years!” Ross begged.   
“Argh fuck! Ohhh yeah, Ross!” Dad blurted out, pulling Ross’ hips down so he was as deep as possible.   
“Holy fuck! Yeah! Fill me up!” Ross groaned. 

Ross laid on Dad and Tom laid on me - all of us covered in cum and sweat.   
“Okay, boys… Let's go have a shower and get ourselves sorted for Disney.” Dad decided. “Wanna join me this time, Ollie?” He offered.  
“Yeah sure.” I nodded. So soon, after we licked ourselves cleaner, we separated into the different showers. I watched as my naked father turned on the warm water and stood aside, to let me go in first.  
“You are such a handsome young man.” Dad smiled, following me in. It was a tighter fit than with Ross in the other shower, but I didn't care. Just meant I had a closer look of the water running down his beautiful, sexy body.   
“Well, I get it from you.” I half laughed, putting a hand on his chest.   
“I feel like the luckiest Dad in the world.” He admitted, brushing my wet hair from my eyes.   
“I feel the luckiest son in the world.” I smiled before he leaned in and kissed me. We made out in the shower for a while, before we finally gained enough self control to wash each other off. After we dried off, we came out and got dressed. I put on a white top with a red Mickey symbol on it, then a pair of black shorts. Then Dad put on a light blue tank top saying ‘I'm just here to pay for everything’ and a pair of white shorts as well. When we came out of the bedroom though, we heard the distant, echoed moans coming from the other bathroom.  
“Already?” Dad chuckled. “Tell ‘em to hurry up.” He told me. So, I went to the other bathroom and met myself into the steamy room to find a wet Tom sucking off a damp Ross on the toilet.  
“Fuck… Sorry, Ollie… Just 2 minutes…” Ross whimpered, which just made me laugh. How were we going to manage an entire day keeping our hands off each other?


	12. Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the family goes to Disneyland...

All four of us were in the car, heading to Disneyland, which of course meant that Tom and I were making out in the back during the whole journey. Ross wore a red tank top and blue short shorts while Tom was wearing an orange t-shirt and black shorts. When we arrived, it wasn't long before we stepped into the park and were looking upon the beautiful castle, taken straight out of the Sleeping Beauty movie.  
"So boys, where should we start?" Dad smiled, looking at the map.  
"Star Wars land. 100%." Tom beamed.  
"Good shout. Let's get there before the lines get too huge." Ross nodded. So off we went, through the whimsical park, towards the space-themed area. My eyes kept being drawn to Ross' ass in his shorts, despite the fact we were in this amazing, beautiful place. 

When we did eventually arrive at planet Batuu, we joined the queue to the Millenium Falcon ride, which was a 40-minute wait. It was already getting pretty hot, so Dad pulled them sun cream out of the bag he had on his back.  
"Right boys, make sure you're covered." He smiled, handing the spray bottle to Ross.  
"Thanks, Daddy." Ross said, quietly with a wink. Then, he took one of my hands and held it before spraying the cream onto my arm, before rubbing it in for me.  
"You're so sweet." I blushed, looking into his eyes as he massaged my skin.  
"You too." Ross smiled before moving to my next arm. I watched as he sprayed the cold cream onto it, before then also rubbing that into my skin with his warm, soft hands. Then, when he was done, he sprayed a small amount on two fingers. He brought them up and began rubbing the liquid onto my face, starting with my forehead.  
"I love this." I smiled, dreamily.  
"Me too, baby." Ross whispered, running his fingers over my face, gently rubbing the liquid into my skin. He even went round to the back of my ears and my neck, making sure he was protecting everything.  
"My turn?" Tom asked, with an eager expression.  
"Sure. Go ahead, baby bro." Ross winked, handing me the bottle this time. So, I turned to my other brother, who happily raised his arm up. I chuckled before spraying his arm and then beginning to rub it into his muscular limb.  
"This is nice." Tom said, happily before I did the same to his second arm.  
"Remember when we'd never even think about trying this?" I scoffed, running my hand up and down his veiny arm.  
"Those were dark times." Tom chuckled. Soon, I moved onto his face as well, rubbing the cream into his pretty face.  
"Worried I might draw blood from this jawline." I flirted, making Tom laugh.  
"You cutie." Tom smiled. 

We continued lathering each other up in sun cream, desperately trying to not get too horny as our hands ran over each other's bodies and after a long wait, we finally went on the Millenium Falcon ride. It was a lot of fun, all four of us ended up laughing as we 'flew through space'. When we stepped off the ride, we were all chuckling about the ride.  
"One of the best things about it was definitely the air conditioning." Tom chuckled, sarcastically.  
"I dunno, I'm enjoying seeing you sweat." Ross smirked.  
"Alright boys, keep it in your pants. Now, where to next?" Dad asked.  
"Food?" I asked, feeling hungry.  
"Yesss! I agree with the slut." Ross nodded, making me laugh and blush. So, we went to a nearby Star Wars-themed cafeteria.  
"Ross, you wanna come with me and get the food while you guys find a table?" Dad suggested.  
"Sure thing." Tom nodded. So we split up and thankfully us younger brothers managed to find a table in the very busy building. We both sat next to each other and Tom immediately pulled me into him, giving me a cuddle. "Enjoying yourself, cutie?" He smiled before kissing my head. It was nice because we didn't have to worry too much about someone 'catching us' as they'd just assume we were boyfriends. It's not like we knew anybody here.  
"Yeah, I'm loving it. Best holiday ever." I sighed, dreamily.  
"All thanks to you." Tom smiled.  
"Ross had a big part in it, too, to be fair." I chuckled.  
"Wellll, maybe, but he's not here to flirt with right now, is he?" Tom said, making me chuckle.  
"I guess not." I said, placing a hand on his thigh.  
"No, no, your hand goes here." Tom said, taking it and moving it up onto his crotch.  
"You're one of the horniest people I've ever met." I chuckled.  
"And don't forget it." Tom said, proudly, as I began rubbing his bulge. I could smell his sweat and I'm pretty sure he could smell mine too, which only made us both hornier. "You think we could get away with fucking in the Disneyland toilets?" Tom asked.  
"I doubt it. With this many people, there'll always be busy." I reasoned. "I doubt all four of us could go into the same stalls, discreetly."  
"Urgh... If only we lived in a world where public sex wasn't illegal..." Tom sighed.  
"Preach it." I scoffed, stroking his semi-hard cock through his shorts. Dad and Ross soon came back over with a tray of sandwiches and drinks.  
"Alright, loverboys, calm down before we get kicked out." Dad chuckled, sitting down with Ross, opposite us.  
"Trust me, I'm holding back." Tom chuckled as I reeled my hand back. We soon all began eating - Tom and I calmed down so we could happily enjoy our quick snacks. 

When we were finished, we wandered out of Galaxy's Edge and into Fantasy Land. We found ourselves queuing up for the Peter Pan ride. Ross had his arms around me as he stood behind me while we waited in the 30-minute queue.  
"I'm just gonna say it: Tom would look good dressed as Peter Pan." Ross said, his chin on my shoulder.  
"Oh really?" Tom smirked.  
"Oh yeah. Green tights on you, yes please." I agreed, looking down at his sexy legs.  
"I'll look into it." Tom winked.  
"You'd make a sexy Hercules." I said, looking up at Ross. We were talking quietly enough for other people to not hear us - especially as they were having their own conversations.  
"You think I'm as hot as a Greek God?" Ross chuckled.  
"Yes." Me, Tom and even Dad answered.  
"Awwwh, thanks famalam." Ross smiled before kissing my cheek.  
"What about Dad?" I asked.  
"Hmmmm... I think he'd make a sexy Gaston." Ross suggested.  
"Yes. Couldn't agree more." Tom laughed.  
"Who plays cards like Gaston, fucks guys like Gaston..." Dad sang, making us all giggle. We finally got on the Peter Pan ride and I was sat next to Dad, while my brothers were on a different carriage. The moment we set off into the dark environment, Dad put an arm around me and held me close. I wrapped my arms around his muscular, huge, bare arm.  
"This is cool." I smiled, looking at the fake stars.  
"Yep." Dad said before simply forcing his hand under the waistband of my shorts and beginning to feel up my cock.  
"Whoa..." I gasped.  
"Sorry, but I'm making the most of this." Dad smirked as my cock immediately hardened in his hand.  
"I'm not complaining." I half laughed, leaning into him and enjoying the spontaneous handjob he was giving me. I reached over and placed my hand on his own crotch, beginning to rub on the already semi-hard cock in his shorts.  
"That's it, baby..." Dad purred.  
"Are we both going to leave this ride with hardons?" I half laughed, feeling his hand stroking me off.  
"Probably... But you're 16, you've probably mastered the art of hiding a boner by now." Dad reasoned.  
"Point taken..." I muttered as we passed the really wholesome animatronics of Lost Boys while stroking each other off. "Fuck, that feels good..." I whimpered.  
"Yeah, baby, enjoy it while you can." Dad whispered into my ear, sending a chill down my spine. Then sadly, we could tell the ride was ending, so I had to place my rock hard cock behind my waistband - as did Dad and we begrudgingly stepped off the carriage. When we saw Ross and Tom, we couldn't help but notice they look flustered as well.  
"Did you two get up to something, by any chance?" Dad asked as we set off to the next activity.  
"Full-on making out. I was so close to giving Tom a hickey." Ross scoffed.  
"There's plenty of time left in the day to do that." Tom smirked.  
"We were both just stroking each other off." I admitted.  
"Oh, shit, Dad! What happened to 'being careful?'" Ross asked, amused.  
"Even your old man has his weak moments." Dad chuckled.

We came to the Space Mountain ride and once again, we were queuing up. We were all glistening in the sun from our sweat, which just made us even hungrier for each other.  
"Only got a few days left of LA, boys." Dad mentioned.  
"I know... Been pretty eventful." I half laughed.  
"Hahaha, life totally changed this week, huh?" Ross chuckled.  
"In the best way possible! I don't think I'll have a bad day again." Tom grinned.  
"It'll almost be exciting when we get home... Y'know, to experience our new life style properly?" I admitted.  
"Absolutely. Just a shame we won't have a pool to have fun in." Dad scoffed.  
"We'll make up for it." Ross smirked.

After the Space Mountain ride, we went to the last ride of the day: The Buzz Lightyear ride! A ride in which we had to shoot these targets and gain as many points as we could.  
"I have an idea." Ross said as we were nearing the end of the queue. "Since we'll be paired off and be competing, why don't we make it a little interesting?" He began. "How about whoever wins between the two, gets to be in charge of their competitor when we get home?" Ross suggested in a hushed tone so no one would hear.  
"Ooooh that sounds hot. Who goes with who?" Tom asked. Ross took out his phone and opened a wheel spinner app.  
"I'll enter our names into it, then it can be fair and random." Ross told us. Soon, he had it all filled in and span the first name. "Tom's first... Who's he gonna be with..." The blond smirked before spinning the wheel again. "Ooooh it's me. So that means Dad's with Ollie." Ross said, putting his phone away again.  
"Perfect. After Peter Pan I can't stop thinking about having fun with you." Dad flirted with me.  
"Now I can't wait." Tom beamed. So, we got on the ride and I was next to Dad... I didn't stand a chance. Somehow, Dad was really good at this and I was thrashed. I kinda guessed that would happen, but I wasn't upset about it. I sort of wanted to find out what Dad was gonna do with me.  
"Don't worry, I think you'll enjoy the ideas I have." Dad smirked as we got off the ride.  
"Don't go easy on me." I told him.  
"I wasn't planning to." He said, which actually did intimidate me a little. We soon found Ross and Tom outside the ride building - Tom looking a lot more proud.  
"I wonnnn!" He beamed.  
"By like... 10 points!" Ross defended.  
"Still won. You're gonna be my bitch." Tom smirked.  
"Sounds hot, honestly. Which one of you won?" Ross asked.  
"Daddy won." Dad smirked.  
"Oh damn. Good luck, Ollie." Ross half laughed.  
"Thanks." I chuckled.  
"Can we get outta here because I'm getting hard just thinking about this." Tom admitted.  
"Absolutely." Dad laughed before we headed off.


	13. The Winners & Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winners claim their prize when the family returns to the house.

The moment we stepped through the door of the house, we were all over each other. Within minutes I was thrown onto Dad’s bed, with him on top of me, aggressively kissing me. Meanwhile, Tom had Ross pinned against a wall as they were both making out heatedly was well. I had been trying to pull Dad’s tank top over his head for a while but his tongue was stubbornly staying in my mouth. However, I finally removed it and Dad quickly took off my own shirt as well.   
“I have an idea…” Dad whispered before taking his socks off, however only throwing away one. He lifted my hands up so they were above my head, by the headboard, then soon began tying my wrists to one of the vertical wooden bars with the sock.   
“Holy shit…” I muttered.   
“That's right, kid. Daddy’s in control.” He smirked, kneeling up and looking down at me with pride and hunger. Meanwhile, a naked Ross and a shirtless Tom looked over at me.   
“Shit, Dad… You don't mess around.” Ross half laughed, still against the wall in front of his brother.  
“I'm gonna make you milk you dry.” Dad smirked before beginning to unbutton my shorts.   
“Speaking of, Ross, get on your knees.” Tom instructed the older brother. So, as Dad stripped me naked, I watched Ross go down to the floor and take Tom’s shorts off, as well. Soon, we were all naked except Dad. 

Dad’s large hands were running all over my body as he took in the sight of me. I desperately wanted to feel Dad’s body in return, but of course I couldn't due to my wrists being bound. Ross had quickly gotten to work and was swallowing up Tom’s cock and Dad soon decided to do the same. I watched as my Daddy took my hard cock straight into his mouth, swallowing it all at once.   
“Oh fuck…” I gasped, feeling the warm, wet cavern surround my shaft. He went up and down my cock like an expert and didn’t hold back in the slightest.   
“Fuck, Ross, that feels so good…” Tom groaned, gently thrusting into Ross’ throat, showing off his muscular back to me. Dad’s tongue was swirling around my shaft and aggressively attacking my piss slit, making my body spasm underneath him.  
“Shit, Daddy, it feels so good…” I whimpered, my fingers gripping the headboard.  
“Yeah, that's it, Ollie… Moan for me.” Dad smirked before going down to my balls. I watched as he hungrily licked and sucked on them, which just made me moan even louder.  
“Fuck, get up, Ross.” Tom told his brother. When Ross stood back up, Tom immediately kissed him, passionately. Meanwhile Dad was massaging my balls with his tongue whilst stroking me off.   
“Shit, Dad, you're gonna make me cum if you keep doing this…” I warned him.  
“That's the idea.” Dad told me before continuing to do things to my balls with his tongue that sent me into spasms of pleasure.   
“Oh fuck, it feels so good… Oh fuck… Oh fuck… Argh FUCK!” I moaned out before shooting load after load onto my own body as I arched my back. Dad continued stroking my cock through the climax, whilst Ross and Tom just watched me.   
“Shit that was hot…” Ross muttered.   
“That's a good boy, Ollie.” Dad said before standing up off the bed so he could undo his own shorts. 

Within seconds, his rock hard 9 inch cock was out. Then, he got back onto the bed, whilst I was still coming down from my high, then threw my legs up into the air. I watched as he scooped the cum off my stomach with his fingers and then began rubbing it into my asshole, slowly inserting his digits into me.  
“Woahh…” I muttered, feeling two of his fingers force themselves inside me.  
“That's it, Ollie, you can take it.” Dad purred, placing one of my feet onto his shoulder.  
“Bend over on the bed.” Tom instructed Ross. The blonde was quickly on the bed, on his knees, but horizontal, meaning when he bent over his face was above my sensitive, semi hard cock.   
“Hey bro.” Ross half laughed, looking up at me.  
“H-Hey..” I stammered, feeling Dad’s fingers fucking me, using my own cum as lube. Tom, however, wasted no time and buried his face deep into Ross’ ass.   
“Oh fuck yeah…” Ross gasped, burying his face into my thigh.   
“I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Ollie.” Dad whispered between kisses on my ankle and inserting a third finger.  
“Mmm fuck… I can't wait, Daddy…” I whimpered, feeling Ross’ hot breath against my leg while hearing Tom’s loud eating.  
“Suck his cock for me Ross, while I fuck him.” Dad commanded his son, before taking his fingers out of my ass and pressing his meat against my hole.  
“If I have to.” Ross smirked before swallowing my cock up, without hesitation.  
“Oh fuck…” I gasped, feeling his mouth get to work on my sensitive cock. As I gripped the wooden headboard I watched as Dad spat on his own cock. The sight alone would've made me cum a week ago. 

I felt Daddy’s cock begin to push into my, creating an intense burning sensation, making me grip the headboard tighter as he slurped at my precum.   
“Shit, Dad…” I muttered.  
“It's okay… I'll go slow…” Dad assured me, stroking my thigh as Tom pulled his face out of his brother’s ass.  
“Time to fuck you now, bro.” Tom smirked, standing behind Ross’ ass.   
“About time. Give it to me.” Ross told him, only briefly coming off my cock. Meanwhile Dad was eventually balls deep and I felt so filled up.   
“That's it, son… You're doing really well…” Dad told me. “Want me to keep going?” He asked and I just nodded.   
“Oh fuck…” Ross groaned around my shaft as Tom began pushing his own cock into the blond’s ass.   
“Yeah, Ross, you take it…” Tom purred. In the other ass, Dad had begun gently thrusting into me, letting me get used to the size. Eventually, the pleasure hit by the time Tom had also began thrusting in and out of Ross.   
“Oh fuck, Daddy, it's so big…” I whimpered, feeling him gradually go faster.  
“Yeah, that's it, Ollie… You love it, don't you?” Dad growled as I felt his cock slide in and out of me.  
“Oh fuck yeah, Daddy… I love your cock so much…” I groaned as Ross continued to suck me off, moaning around my dick as Tom was thrusting into him faster and faster.   
“Holy shit, your ass feels so good, Ross!” Tom grunted, as the sound of his and Dad’s balls slapping filled the room.  
“Shit, I'm gonna cum again…” I gasped, feeling the warm, wet mouth continue to suck my cock as my Dad’s was continuously thrusting into me.   
“Yeah, that's it, Oliver. Cum in your brother’s mouth.” Dad grunted before leaning over and slapping Ross’ ass.   
“Mmmph!” Ross moaned around my cock.  
“Yeah, he's fucking hungry for it!” Tom grunted. I couldn't hold back any longer. My nails dig into the wood as my entire body arched.  
“Oh fuck! Argh fuck, it's so good! Mmmm fuck!” I moaned out, unloading (again) straight into Ross’ mouth, who eagerly swallowed it all up.   
“Shit, that tastes so good…” Ross breathed coming off my cock after I was finished, looking down at my limp body as Dad continued to fuck me.   
“That's right, Oliver! We can make you cum as many times as we want…” Dad growled, before fucking me even harder.   
“Oh shit! Oh fuck yeah, milk me dry!” I whimpered, a sweaty mess.   
“You heard him, Ross!” Tom said, slapping his brother’s ass.  
“Fuck yeah, I did…” Ross smirked before taking my cock back into his mouth. It almost hurt from how sensitive my cock was but in the best way possible.  
“Oh God…” I groaned, feeling the overwhelming pleasure. 

“Shit, I think I'm gonna cum soon…” Tom blurted out, still pounding away.   
“Yeah, do it… Fill your brother’s ass like I did this morning…” Dad said, whilst still fucking me. I watched as Tom’s face scrunched you and his knees buckled as he thrusted deep into Ross’ ass.  
“Argh fuck!!! Mmmmmm yeah, Ross! Shit…” He moaned out, unloading into his other hole.   
“Fuck yeah, Tom! Fill me up! Ohh yeaaahhh…” Ross groaned, taking my cock out of his mouth. When he was finished, Tom slipped out of Ross’ ass and collapsed onto the bed next to me.   
“Well that was amazing.” Tom half laughed as Ross went back to sucking me off as Daddy continued fucking me.  
“Shit, you boys are the hottest things I've ever seen…” Dad said as I continued to whimper at the constant pleasure.   
“You too, Daddy.” Tom flirted.  
“Work on Ollie’s cock as well… Work with Ross on it.” Dad commanded, lifting my other leg and putting it on his other shoulder. .  
“Yes, sir.” Tom smirked. He leaned in and gave me a kiss, before I watched my brother crawl down to the other end of the bed. Soon, I watched helplessly as Ross and Tom’s tongues both began going up and down my cock, whilst behind them was Dad’s sexy body pounding into me.   
“Oh my God…” I said, almost crying at the intensity as my two brothers basically made out around my cock.   
“His cock tastes so good…” Tom muttered.  
“He won't stop pumping out precum, it's amazing.” Ross added.   
“Fuck, Ollie, I'm gonna cum…” Dad finally said.   
“Oh fuck yeah, Daddy! Breed me, please!” I begged, ready for it. We were all stinking of sweat and glistening in the light. It was so much hotter than any of the orgy fantasies I had ever imagined. After a few more thrusts, Dad grunted like an animal.  
“Fuck yeaaaah! Take it! Fuck yeah, take my cock!” He groaned, unloading so deep inside me. Dad pulled out of me, then dropped my legs while Ross and Tom were continuing to suck me off like nothing even happened.  
“That was amaaazing…” I breathed. “Am I free to go, then?” I asked, referring to the sock keeping me bound to the bed.  
“Absolutely not. It's Ross’ turn to fuck you, now.” Dad told me.  
“Oh, fuck yeah!” Ross grinned, coming off my cock whilst Tom deepthroated me.   
“I told you, we’re milking you dry.” Dad reminded me, moving so he was beside me, on his knees. Meanwhile Ross was now raising my legs back up onto his shoulders, instead. I looked at my brother, his hair matted to his forehead in sweat and his ripped body in full view as he aimed his cock at my hole.  
“Okay then… Start fucking me, Ross.” I told him.  
“Mmmm, I could hear those words on repeat, alllll day.” Ross said, dreamily, before pushing his cock into me. He didn't even bother going slow, he just slipped the whole thing inside me at once.  
“Oh fuck…” I whimpered in pure bliss.   
“Yeaaah, that feels so fucking good…” Ross groaned before beginning to thrust in and out of me already.   
“Shit, Ross, your cock feels amazing…” I moaned as Dad laid down beside me. His hand began running up and down my body as Tom was beginning to suck on my balls.   
“Fuck, I'm gonna cum already…” I gasped, resulting in Dad wrapping his fingers around my cock and stroking it.  
“That's it… Cum for us, Ollie… We crave your cum…” Dad whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine.   
“Oh fucking hell! Oh fuck! Shit!” I cried out, cumming again but it was a substantial less amount. It mostly just dribbled onto Dad’s hand. Meanwhile Ross was still pounding into me.  
“Oh my God, I love your ass so much, bro…” Ross moaned. I watched as Dad began licking the cum off his hand while Tom climbed back up my body.  
“Doing okay there, bro?” He asked, running a finger over my forehead then stuck it in his mouth, tasting the sweat that was pouring out of my skin.   
“I feel like I'm in heaven and hell at the same time…” I half laughed, as Dad began kissing at my neck.  
“Awh c'mere...” Tom said before pressing his lips against mine. I clumsily failed to kiss back, due to feeling Ross’ cock continuously slam into me.   
“He's still tight even after your monster cock drilled him…” Ross said to Dad.  
“It's an amazing ass, isn't it?” He chuckled, taking my cock back in his hand and pumping it again.   
“Holy shit…” I gasped, my cock overwhelmingly sensitive.  
“One more, baby… One more orgasm…” Dad whispered before kissing me instead. I moaned into his mouth as Tom went down to take my nipple into his lips. His hand reached down and began massaging my balls, too, as if I wasn't getting enough physical stimulation. I continued to moan into my Dad’s mouth as I felt Ross cock sliding in and out of me.   
“Shit, I think I might beat him… I'm gonna cum real soon…” Ross warned us.   
“Fucking tell me about it…” I blurted out as Dad went back to kissing at my neck.   
“Yeah, you wanna cum with me, little bro?” Ross muttered.  
“Y-Yeah…” I nodded, barely able to speak. I was beginning to feel a bit light headed from the intense workout my body was being forced through - not to mention I was already spent from the day in Disney. I felt the 4th orgasm quickly approaching, making my toes curl.  
“Oh fuck! Ohhhh yeaaaah, baby! Mmmmm shit…” Ross moaned out, dumping a second load into my ass.   
“Oh God!” I blurted out, my entire body shaking. The tiniest amount of cum dribbled out my cock and onto Dad’s thumb. Ross pulled out of me and by the time he collapsed on top of me, I had passed out. 

When I finally woke up, I noticed that my hands were no longer tied up and it was just me and Ross in the bed. He was laying beside me, still naked, on his phone until he noticed I was awake.  
“Hey big guy. You doing okay?” He smiled, leaning in and kissing my head.  
“Umm… What happened?” I asked, rubbing my eyes.  
“We fucked you so hard you passed out.” Ross half laughed. “We probably took it too far.”  
“No, it was fun.” I smiled, dreamily as I remembered, whilst snuggling up to my older brother.  
“I'm glad. I think you've officially had a wilder sex life than your oldest brother.” Ross scoffed.  
“I'm sure Dad will tie you up too, sooner or later.” I chuckled.  
“Guess we should lose more often, huh?” Ross smirked.  
“Couldn't agree more. Where've they gone, then?” I asked.  
“They wanted to give you some space. Or really, I think they wanted to make out in the living room.” Ross told me.  
“Why'd you stay?” I asked.  
“‘Cos I'm your overprotective big brother.” Ross smiled, putting an arm around me.   
“Awwh… Best oldest brother in the world.” I said, dreamily.  
“And don't forget it.” Ross chuckled. “So, later Dad was thinking we'd go out to a restaurant for dinner if you were up for it?” He asked me.  
“I'll try.” I nodded.  
“You're a fucking trooper. If I had 4 orgasms in the space of an hour I'd be done for the day.” Ross scoffed.  
“Ahaha, the advantages of being a young teenager.” I said, feeling smug.  
“No kidding.” He chuckled before giving me a kiss.  
“I love you.” I said, looking into his brown, caring eyes.  
“Awh baby… I love you too.” Ross promised, caressing my face with his fingertips before connecting our lips again.


	14. The Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even a family dinner can be risky for these boys...

I practically fell into the Uber before we headed to the restaurant. My ass felt ruined and was leaking my Dad and brother’s cum the whole ride. I was sat at the back, in the middle between Ross and Tom, while Dad was at front with the driver.  
“Awh you look so tired.” Ross noticed as I leaned into him.  
“I am.” I half laughed. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt, which was undone about halfway, and a pair of black jeans. Tom wore a red polo shirt and a pair of grey pants and then Dad was wearing a dark grey shirt buttoned up with a pair of jeans. I was wearing a pastel yellow shirt and a pair of black pants.   
“Don't blame you.” Tom scoffed, placing a hand on my knee. It wasnt long before we turned up at the restaurant called ‘The Warehouse’ - a place Dad had discovered on Google. 

We went inside and were soon given a table. There was a live band playing loudly so Dad asked for a spot further away from the crowds. We were by a window that looked out upon a dock of yachts and boats as the sun was setting. I was sat next to Ross and across from Tom.   
“How's that ass doing?” Dad smirked.   
“Sore…” I scoffed.  
“That was by far the hottest thing I've ever witnessed.” Tom chuckled. “Your hands tied up as Dad fucks the cum out of your body… Urgh…” Tom said, looking at me hungrily.   
“Calm down there, buddy.” Dad chuckled.  
“Sorry…” He scoffed.  
“If you wanna blowie, take one of your brothers to the toilets.” Dad told him.  
“Maybe later.” Tom smirked. We opened the menus and read through the different options.   
“So tomorrow I was thinking we go to Venice beach? Chill out there - let Ollie have a chance to recover.” Dad suggested.   
“Sounds fun.” Ross smiled.  
“Been a while since we've been to a beach.” I scoffed.  
“Oh, I remember. Fuck, it was so hard trying to hide my boner from staring at you guys all shirtless and wet.” Tom remembered.   
“Me too!” I laughed.  
“You'd better not hide ‘em again.” Dad smirked.  
“Now I cant wait.” Ross chuckled. We soon ordered our dinners - all having beef or chicken burgers. It was quite nice that we were separated from the other people a bit as it meant we could flirt with each other a lot easier. Every now and then Ross would give my cheek a kiss or interlink our fingers as if we were a couple. It was nice. 

After we finished our meals, though, Tom clearly grew impatient. When the waiters took our plates away, he stood up.  
“I know you asked me to take one of the brothers, but I kinda wanna take you to the toilets.” Tom told Dad.  
“Oh really?” Dad smirked.  
“Yeah. I want you to give me my desert.” Tom winked.  
“Alright. Let's go.” Dad said before Ross and I watched the two hurriedly walk away.   
“Tom has to be the horniest bastard I've ever met.” Ross laughed.  
“I know right?” I scoffed.  
“Bit rude he didn't take me, though. I coulda done with a blowie.” Ross admitted, squeezing his crotch.  
“I'm sure I can handle that.” I said, reaching over and placing my hand on the hardening cock.   
“Damn, just as I think you're done for the day.” He chuckled before leaning in and giving me a kiss whilst he was unbuttoning his pants.   
“Keep a lookout.” I told him as he took his beautiful semi hard cock out.  
“I will, little bro.” Ross smiled before I leaned down and took his cock into my mouth. “Oh yeaaah, that's it.” He purred, gripping my hair as I felt his meat harden in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, sucking my brother at the back of a restaurant, listening to his stifled moans. “Fuck, you're so good at that…” He groaned as I went up and down, swirling my tongue around the tip. “Oh my God, Ollie, you sexy bitch.” Ross hissed, reaching for my ass and giving it a squeeze.   
“Mmmm, I love your cock so much, Ross…” I muttered, coming off it briefly before swallowing what I could.  
“Yeah, baby, I know… Shit… Mmm God, that feels so good…” Ross quietly moaned as I was massaging his balls. I was drooling around the meat, occasionally making myself gag because I knew he liked it. I could taste his precum oozing out from the tip, making me more and more hungry for his climax. “Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum…” My older brother whimpered. So, I went up and down his cock faster whilst his hand squeezed my ass harder. “Argh fuck! Ahh yeaaaah…” He grunted before he began shooting his loads into my mouth. I did my best to swallow every last drop. When he finished, I brought my head back up and wiped my lips with the back of my hand.  
“Well that was fun.” I smiled, amused as he did his pants back up.  
“I fucking love you.” Ross sighed before leaning in and kissing me. He passionately made out with me, cupping my face as our lips played with each other.   
“I-I love you, too…” I whispered when he broke off. He pulled me into a snuggle, with my head resting on his shoulder and his arm around mine.  
“You’re sleeping next to me, tonight. No exceptions.” Ross told me.  
“Deal.” I smiled, dreamily. Dad and Tom soon returned and from the sound of it, Tom had been for a ride.   
“Shall we get the bill, then?” Dad chuckled.


	15. His Third Load...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning in the shower with the middle brother, who's horny as ever...

I woke up this morning in Ross’ arms, which was perhaps something I'd never get bored of. When my eyes fluttered open, I realised that it was just us in bed. My head was against Ross’ pec and as I looked up, I noticed he had his eyes closed while he was listening to music. To let him know I was awake, I decided to kiss his nipple. He gave a smirk.   
“Is that it?” He said. I knew what he meant so I took his pink nipple into my mouth and gently began sucking on it, lazily swirling my tongue around it as well. “Thaaat’s what I'm talking about.” Ross sighed before taking the headphones out of his ears. “C’mere.” He said before pulling me up into a kiss. His arms wrapped around me as we passionately began making out. It was a while before we finally broke off.  
“Morning.” I smiled, quietly.  
“Morning, sweetie.” He whispered. “If your ass wasn't so sore I'd probably fuck you right now.” He admitted, placing a hand on it.  
“I'm sure I can handle it.” I said.  
“You probably could, but let's wait until later. Mostly because Tom gave me a blowjob when I woke up.” He scoffed.  
“Fiiine.” I sighed. “Where's the others?”   
“I think I heard Dad fucking Tom on the couch earlier… Twice.” Ross said, amused.  
“We are the sluttiest family ever.” I scoffed.  
“You might be right, there.” Ross chuckled before getting out of bed. 

We both soon came into the living room, still naked, to find Dad laying on Tom, also naked. It looked like they both had finished not too long ago.  
“Goooood morning sluts.” Ross smiled, giving my Dad’s ass a spank.   
“Morning boys. How’s that ass, Ollie?” Dad asked.  
“Still sore.” I admitted.  
“Want me to kiss it better?” Tom smirked, beneath his Dad.  
“Maybe later.” I chuckled.   
“I've got two loads in me right now… I'll be sore, too.” He beamed, dreamily.  
“Took it like a champ.” Dad nodded, impressed.  
“I think I'm gonna take a shower.” I decided.  
“Oooh, can I join you on that?” Tom asked as Dad got off him.   
“Like I'd ever say no.” I chuckled. Tom followed me into the bathroom and I turned it on, getting it to the right temperature. “Enjoyed Dad, then?” I asked as we both stepped into the shower.  
“Oh fuck yes… He's so amazing. Just looking at him or any of you is a turn on.” Tom chuckled as we both stood under the water. I watched as the hot water ran down his beautifully sculpted body.  
“Trust me, you turn me on, too.” I assured him.  
“Oh yeah?” He smirked, pushing me back against the cold tiles. “Do me a favour and fuck me in here?” Tom whispered, lips brushing against mine, teasingly.  
“Didn't you just get fucked twice?” I asked, finding my hands placing themselves on his round ass cheeks anyway.  
“Yep and I wanna third…” Tom said, taking my semi hard cock into his hand before kissing me. I quietly moaned into his mouth as he stroked my cock, squeezing his ass. Our tongues played as the hot water rained on us. I reached down and gently rubbed my finger against his hole, where I could still feel Dad’s load slowly leaking out. “Fuck, I need you so bad.” Tom muttered, turning around and bending over, placing his hands on the edge of the tub. His round ass was in front of me with it’s pink hole already filled with cum.   
“Shit, Tom…” I whispered, placing my hands on his mounds of flesh.  
“Come on, Ollie. Just put it in me.” Tom said, pushing his ass back against my cock and grinding it against me. So, without a second thought I began pushing my cock through his still tight hole. I had only just started before Tom thrusted his own hips back, filled his hole all at once.  
“Whoa fuck!” I gasped, feeling the tight, warm hole encase my cock immediately.  
“Mmmmm, fuck yeah Ollie. Don't hold back. Fuck me like you're bitch.” Tom groaned. So, I gripped his hips and began thrusting, hard. I could feel and hear Dad’s cum squelching and leaking around my cock as I began ramming it into my older brother’s ass.  
“Fuck, Tom, your ass is so good…” I moaned, watching the water run over his muscular back.  
“That's right, Ollie! Fucking give it to me! Mmmmm that feels amazing…” Tom grunted, thrusting his own ass back to meet my hips halfway. The sound of skin slapping skin was so loud, I'm sure Dad and Ross heard it, along with our moans. Tom was jerking himself off rapidly as we fucked in the shower.   
“Fuck, I'm gonna cum, Tom…” I warned him.  
“Do it! Breed me like Daddy did!” Tom begged.   
“Argh fuck!” I moaned out before I felt my cock explode deep inside of Tom’s tight ass. I added to the already cum filled ass and when I was done, Tom made me pull my cock out. He turned around and immediately kissed me, whilst jerking his cock off hard and fast - moaning into my mouth.  
“Argff!” Tom grunted into my mouth before he began shooting his small load onto my stomach. When he finished, he practically collapsed into me, making me hold him close. “God, I love you…” He sighed.  
“Awh… I love you too, Tom.” I chuckled.  
“You can fuck my anyday, anytime.” He smiled, hugging me tightly as his head rested on my shoulder. I smiled, holding him close.  
“You boys done fucking in there?” We heard Dad call out from outside the bathroom.  
“Yeah!” I laughed.  
“Good! Don’t forget we’ll be going to the beach later. Don't wear yourselves out, too much!” He reminded us.  
“Mmmm… Can't wait to drool over everyone’s bodies.” Tom scoffed, before standing up straight.   
“Me neither.” I chuckled before he finally grabbed a bar of soap.   
“May I rub that hot body of yours up?” Tom asked with a cute smile.  
“Yes, you may.” I said, amused before we shared another kiss.


	16. Sunscreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the family goes to the beach, an intense sexual tension is experienced - one Ross can't handle.

We all got in the car and headed out to the beach. Ross and Dad were in the front as Tom and I were making out in the back, our tongues dancing to the songs playing on the stereo. I was wearing a tank top I was borrowing off of Ross, which was a bright teal colour and a pair of white shorts. Tom was wearing a white v-neck and black shorts while Ross was wearing a black tank top and blue short-shorts too. Dad was wearing an orange button down shirt and a pair of white shorts. It was a beautiful, hot, sunny afternoon as always in Los Angeles, although I didn't see much of it as Tom's face continued smothering mine. I certainly wasn't complaining though. When we did finally arrive, we parked up and soon got out of the car. Dad went round to the back and took out a rucksack as the rest of us looked out upon Venice Beach. The beautiful sand, the ocean's calm waves coming back and forth, the people dotted around in various revealing clothing.  
"God, I love the beach." Ross smirked as I noticed him checking out a dude walking by with an undone buttoned shirt with chiselled abs that glistened with sweat.  
"Me too." Tom scoffed as Dad came over.  
"You boys ready?" He smiled.  
"Absolutely." I nodded. 

Our feet crossed the sand and we found a nice spot that wasn't too busy. Dad took out a couple of towels from his bag and laid them onto the floor.  
"I dunno about you guys but I'm gonna bronze." Ross smiled, pulling his tank top over his head, showing off his beautiful body.  
"Don't forget the sunscreen." Dad reminded him, pulling out the bottle.  
"I won't, Daddy." Ross winked, taking it. "Actually, Oliver, you wanna do the honours?" He smirked, holding the bottle out to me.  
"I'd love to." I grinned. Ross got down onto the towel and laid back onto it, his body glowing in the warm sun. I went down on my knees beside him, as Dad and Tom took their shirts off as well, before laying on their towels too. They all had their sunglasses on, though, which honestly made them even sexier.  
"Straddle me. You'll find it easier and I'll find it hotter." Ross said, simply.  
"What? R-Really?" I asked, looking around.  
"Yeah. We're so far away from everyone. Plus, people don't know we're brothers." Ross pointed out.  
"Guess so." I said, before doing so, mounting Ross' lap, my ass firmly placed on his crotch.  
"Mmmm, see? Much better." Ross smirked, reaching down and giving my ass a squeeze.  
"Take your shirt off, too." Tom added, watching. I did as he asked and pulled the tank top over my head, dropping it onto my towel which was on the other side of Ross.  
"So hot." Ross whispered, running a hand up my body.  
"You too." I said, blushing a bit. I finally took the bottle of sunscreen and squeezed some out onto my hand. Then, I looked down at Ross' beautiful, muscular body. Where to start? I decided the best place would be his chest. I began rubbing the cream into his left pec, doing circles with my hand and groping it occasionally.  
"Mmmm that's it, little bro." Ross purred, closing his eyes and relaxing as I began massaging his right pec next. As I rubbed it into his skin, I couldn't help but give his nipple a pinch, which made a smirk grow on Ross' face. "That's it, dude. Touch, grab, pinch or stroke as much as you want." Ross said, as I could feel him hardening beneath my ass. I, myself, was growing rock hard in my shorts. I added some more cream onto my hand, before beginning to rub it into his sexy, chiselled abs. I slowed my hands down so I could make the most of this moment, feeling his muscular body on the beach without shame. I ran my fingers through his mouth watering trail after tracing his v-lines.  
"You are so fucking hot." I whispered.  
"Yeah? Maybe I'll fuck you when we get home, how does that sound?" Ross smirked, before thrusting up ever so slightly so his hardon rubbed against my ass.  
"Sounds fucking amazing." I beamed.  
"Arms next?" Ross suggested, reaching up and placing his left hand on my shoulder.  
"You got it." I smiled. I began rubbing the white cream into his arm, spending quite some time on his bicep, which just made my cock throb.  
"I must really turn you on, huh?" Ross smirked, reaching up and groping my tent.  
"Mmm fuck yes... You have no idea." I groaned before he let my switch arms.  
"Well don't worry. I'm sure you can feel how hard you're making me, too." Ross said, as I could indeed feel his erect cock pressed against my ass.  
"How are we going to last the whole beach day not fucking each other?" Tom scoffed.  
"I guess we'll find out." Dad chuckled as I rubbed the cream into Ross' other muscular arm.  
"I'm rock hard just watching." Tom admitted, squeezing his crotch at the sight of us.  
"I'm sure Oliver won't mind slathering you up in cream as well." Ross smiled.  
"I'd rather a different kind of cream, but fine." Tom sighed.  
"Do my legs too, little bro." Ross told me. I went to dismount him but he stopped me. "Just turn around. Don't get off me, baby." He said. I nodded and did as I asked. I simply turned around but kept my ass firmly placed on his crotch. I began rubbing the cream into his milky thighs, feeling his short hairs against the palms of my hands. Then I suddenly felt his hands grab my ass and begin massaging it through the shorts. "Sorry, can't help myself. You don't mind, do you?" Ross smirked as I looked over my shoulder.  
"Not at all." I said, before continuing to rub the cream down his shins, feeling his smooth skin as he continued squeezing my buttcheeks. "Done?" I asked, looking around and feeling glad nobody was staring at us yet.  
"Nope. Gotta do my back too." Ross reminded me.  
"Oh, right." I realised. I dismounted him and knelt beside him as he flipped onto his front. His round ass' curve was making me drool. My hands were magnetised to it, finding themselves grabbing and squeezing both his cheeks.  
"Mmmm, Ollie... Maybe you'll be the one fucking me, instead." Ross smirked, before I regained control. I straddled him again, my ass placed on his as I looked down at his back. His muscular, sexy back.  
"How are you so hot?" I whispered, squeezing the cream onto the palm of my hand as I stared.  
"All thanks to Daddy." Ross chuckled.  
"You're welcome." Dad laughed. I began rubbing the cream into Ross' smooth back, running my hands over every inch of his skin.  
"Dude, you should give me massages more often." Ross told me as my cock throbbed at the sheer sight of him.  
"If it means I get to worship your body like this, then I'll do it anytime you want." I promised.  
"Such a cutie." Ross smiled, dreamily. I lingered on Ross' back, not wanting to stop, but I finally gave in.  
"I think I'm done." I sighed.  
"My turn!" Tom beamed. I looked over and realised I'd be running my hands all over his body and genuinely worried I might cum in my pants. 

I soon mounted Tom's lap, where he had a very obvious erection that was straining in his tight shorts. His ripped, muscular body was below me.  
"Fuck, this is hot." Tom smirked, looking up at me and running his hands up my body.  
"Tell me about it." I half laughed, taking the bottle of sunscreen and squeezing some onto the palm of my hand. Then, I began massaging it into his pecs, rubbing it into his chest and smooth skin. I couldn't help but pinch his nipples, that had been begging for attention.  
"Awh yeaaah..." Tom purred, stroking my thighs. I eventually went further down, rubbing the cream into his defined abs, being sure to rub my fingers across every defined line. "Your fingers are fucking magic, Ollie." Tom muttered as I continued going up and down his abs, being sure to not miss a single inch. I was practically holding my breath, feeling so privileged to be able to do this.  
"You're so sexy..." I whispered, my hands going back up to his pecs.  
"You too, bro." Tom winked, putting his hands behind his head, showing off his muscular arms and slightly hairy pits. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest as I looked down at the beautiful sight, how was this my brother? I got some more sunscreen and leaned over so I could begin rubbing it into his arms, specifically the bulging biceps.  
"I am so turned on..." I groaned, making sure to do his forearms as well, which had veins running through them.  
"Don't worry, I am too." Tom scoffed, thrusting upwards and letting his hard on squeeze against my ass.  
"Fuck..." I whimpered before leaning down and crashing our lips together. Tom made a noise of surprise but happily began kissing back.  
"Alright boys, not too much of that. Don't want to draw too much attention, do we?" Dad reasoned, speaking up. I broke off and leaned up straight. Tom and I both looked at each other, high on sexual energy.  
"Sorry." I blushed.  
"It's okay. Nobody cares too much but I can't trust that kissing is all you two will do." Dad reasoned.  
"Yeah, you shouldn't." Tom scoffed. I turned around, like I had with Ross, to start rubbing the cream down his legs. I began running my palms up and down his hairless calves, rubbing the white cream into his shins too. Tom began squeezing my ass as well, like Ross did, and then ran his hands up my back. "I wish you could sit on my face right now." Tom sighed.  
"Me too." I said, feeling his leg muscles.  
"Ready to do my back?" Tom smiled.  
"Sure." I nodded. Like with Ross, I got off Tom to let him roll onto his front, showing off his own huge, round, bubble butt. Again, my hands were magnetised to the ass and squeezed the cheeks.  
"Can't help yourself can ya?" Ross chuckled, still laying on his front but watching. "Love to squeeze a butt."  
"It's just the most satisfying shit, ever." I muttered, massaging the cheeks.  
"I'm not complaining." Tom smiled, dreamily. Eventually, I began rubbing the sunscreen into his ripped back, feeling the muscles flexing at my touch as I massaged it, drooling at the sight.  
"I may come to you after workouts because wow, this feels nice." Tom told me.  
"Anytime you want." I said, feeling his shoulder blades.  
"I think it's Daddy's turn, right?" Ross asked, after my hands lingered on Tom's upper back for a while.  
"That's a bit too risky. With you guys it's not so bad but if people saw a teenager feeling up his Dad, or even an older dude like me, it might be a bit suspicious." Dad pointed out.  
"Awh, really?" I pouted, disappointed.  
"Don't worry, gorgeous. There'll be plenty of time to feel me up, later." Dad smiled. "How about one of you boys return the favour for Oliver?"  
"Can I?" Ross asked Tom.  
"Awwh, really?" Tom said.  
"You got him this morning." Ross pointed out, referring to the shower I had with the middle brother.  
"Fine." Tom sighed. 

So soon, I was laying down on the towel next to Ross, furthest away from Dad. My hardon was so obvious, with a very damp tip. Then soon, Ross straddled my lap, pressing his ass against my hardon creating a euphoric friction. I looked up at him, his muscular body and handsome face - he really was beautiful.  
"Alright?" Ross smiled, squeezing the cream onto the palm of his hand.  
"I'm great." I said before he began rubbing the cream into my chest, massaging it into my skin. It felt really nice - his touch was so gentle and caring.  
"Is that okay?" Ross asked, softly running his thumbs over my nipples.  
"Yeah." I smiled as he ran his hands down my stomach. "C-Can you kiss me?" I asked, looking up at him and his lips.  
"How could I ever say no to that?" Ross chuckled before leaning down and pressing our lips together. I cupped his face as he passionately kissed me, feeling my heart melt. He continued massaging the cream into my skin as our lips danced together, until finally he broke off again.  
"Lemme get those arms of yours'." He whispered, before lifting my hand onto his shoulder. I watched as he began lathering up my limb, his hands feeling like magic.  
"You're not so bad at this, yourself." I told him, dreamily. Ross just smiled before kissing my hand, then swapping arms. He rubbed the other one down, but his sweet brown eyes remained looking into mine. Then soon, he turned around so he could start massaging the cream into my legs. However, my eyes were glued to his ass in his tight white shorts. I couldn't help but grab the two mounds of flesh and began squeezing the cheeks which were pressing against my crotch. When he finished, though, he asked me to roll over so that he could get to work on my back. As I laid down, I felt Ross' butt on my own. His hands began massaging my back, applying pressure on all the right places. If I wasn't so horny, I'd have probably drifted off to sleep from how relaxed he was making me feel.  
"Is that nice, baby?" Ross whispered, being sure to cover every inch.  
"It's perfect." I smiled, feeling like I was in heaven.  
"Good." Ross smiled, before dismounting me. "Because if I touch you any longer I'll end up fucking your brains out right here for everyone to see." He scoffed, laying down next to me.  
"I wouldn't stop you." I half laughed.  
"Exactly." Ross chuckled, passing the sunscreen to Dad. 

We laid in the sun for a while, letting our bodies tan. Our hardons died down as we laid next to each other, shades on as we listened to the waves. After a while thought, we couldn't help but hear Dad begin to snore... He had fallen asleep. It wasn't too much of a surprise as he would often fall asleep quite quickly.  
"Didn't see that coming." Tom said, sarcastically, making us chuckle.  
"Honestly, I'm surprised he was awake for as long as he was." I scoffed.  
"He was probably enjoying the show." Ross winked at me.  
"Well, I'm gonna go get a drink." Tom said before getting up.  
"You got money?" Ross asked.  
"Yeah, I'm good. Just gonna go up there and see what they've got." Tom said, pointing towards the pier that looked like it could be a 20 minute walk away.  
"Just some water?" Ross asked.  
"You got it." Tom nodded.  
"Be careful. Got your phone?"  
"Yeah, of course." He said.  
"Okay. Lemme know if you need anything." Ross told him.  
"I will." Tom smiled before heading off. Ross and I couldn't help but watch his ass as he walked away.  
"Fuck, he's hot." I sighed.  
"Yep. Christ, you made me so horny earlier, Ollie." Ross told me, rolling onto his side and taking his sunglasses off.  
"Same! You're so sexy it kills me." I said, also rolling over so I could face him and also removing my shades.  
"You just look so perfect... And the way your hands move..." Ross whispered, placing his hand on my chest.  
"You trying to turn me on now?" I asked, feeling the sexual tension as his thumb began rubbing my nipple.  
"Maybe." Ross smirked before suddenly pushing me so I was on my back, before rolling on top of me. "Its pretty quiet around here and paranoid Daddy's asleep..." He whispered, his lips millimetres from my face.  
"But... If we get spotted fucking-"  
"Who said anything about fucking?" Ross said before crashing his lips against mine. I wasn't going to stop him. I wrapped my arms around him as we passionately kissed, both getting harder and harder. Our crotches were grinding against each other as I gripped his blonde hair, feeling his tongue explore my mouth. Soon, I felt his fingers fumbling at the button on my shorts and soon pulled out my cock.  
"Are you sure about this?" I asked when Ross broke off so he could undo his own shorts as well.  
"We both need to cum. And the longer we wait for it, the more wild we'll get and the more likely we'll get caught." Ross reasoned, whipping out his magnificent cock. He spat on his hand before wrapping his fingers around both our dicks. "I need you, baby." Ross whispered.  
"I need you too." I said before our lips crashed back together.

Ross' hand began pumping up and down, stroking us both off. I wrapped my arms around his upper back as we made out, moaning quietly into his mouth. We were so close, with his body pressed against me, that I was doubtful anyone would really see anything other than us kissing. It felt so good. Feeling his hand going back and forth while he kissed me, his hand doing different techniques to make me moan in pleasured surprise.  
"Mmm fuck, you like that baby?" Ross whispered, breaking off.  
"Mmmhmmm... You're so good." I whimpered, reaching down to squeeze his asscheeks. We could hear our cocks fapping as precum continuously leaked out.  
"Yeah? You want big brother to make you feel good on this beach? With Daddy asleep right next to us?" Ross smirked, pressing his sweaty forehead against mine. I could feel his breath against my face, which only made my lust for him grow.  
"I love it, Ross! You turn me on so much..." I muttered as we looked into his hungry, brown eyes.  
"Argh fuck... Mmmm you're so hot..." Ross grunted before kissing me again. It was rough yet sensual as his lips attacked me and his hand continued stroking our slick-with-precum cocks. I knew I was close as I ran my hands up his abs then squeezed his pecs. Our bodies were getting sweatier and sweatier in the hot sun. Thankfully, there was a cold ocean only a couple yards away.  
"Shit, Ross, I'm close..." I gasped between kisses.  
"Mmmm, me too, darling." Ross muttered, still attacking my mouth with his own. One of my hand's ended up digging it's nails into Ross' back as he continued beating us both off, moaning louder into his mouth. Then finally, my toes curled and I couldn't hold back any longer.  
"Argh fuckkk!" I blurted out between kisses as I began shooting my load all over myself as my body shook beneath him.  
"Awh yeah, that's it! That's better, isn't it? Mmm, that's it, let big bro look after you..." Ross whispered, pressing his forehead against mine as he continued us stroking off, clearly close himself.  
"Mmmm yeah, Ross, please cum on me... Please!" I begged, gripping his hair as we both stared into each other's faces. Then finally, his eyes shut tight and he let out a low grunt. His cock began shooting his thick loads all over my stomach, covering me in his jizz. When he finished, we both just panted into each other's faces for a moment.  
"Wow... I cannot believe we just did that." Ross chuckled.  
"Me neither." I laughed.  
"Alright, lemme clean you up quick." He said, before going down to lick me clean.

When Ross finished and we put our cocks back in our shorts, he collapsed onto the towel next to me. I felt so sweaty and my brain felt fried. Did that really just happen? Did Ross just give me the best handjob of my life, whilst we were on a public beach, in the middle of the afternoon.  
"Best beach day ever." Ross smiled, dreamily.  
"Wanna cool off?" I asked, looking at the inviting sea.  
"Let's wait for Tom. Just in case he tries to call or text." Ross suggested.  
"Good idea." I nodded.  
"Don't tell 'em what we did. Don't wanna make Tom jelly or Dad pissed." Ross said, looking over at our snoring father.  
"You got it." I chuckled.  
"Hopefully we don't smell too much of sex." Ross scoffed. It wasn't long before Tom returned with some bottles of water.  
"Fuck me, the line was huge." Tom complained, handing us the bottles. I took a big chug of the refreshing, ice-cold water along with Ross.  
"We were gonna hit the water, you wanna join?" Ross asked.  
"Nah, I'm good. Someone's gotta look after the shit." Tom said, pointing at the rucksack and the unconscious guardian.  
"Ah, thanks. We can swap afterwards." Ross smiled.  
"Sure." Tom nodded.  
"C'mon, Ollieboy." Ross smiled, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the sea. I giggled as we ran towards the ocean, following my big brother. I was happy. I was really, genuinely happy. As the cold water ran through my ankles and I looked up at Ross' big, goofy smile I realised I might be in love...


	17. LA Traffic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in the car, the boys can't keep their hands to themselves.

“I cannot believe you jerked each other off while I was asleep!” Dad complained, as we were walking back to the car. We all had left our shirts off and were walking back in just our shorts.  
“Yeah, and while I was gone!” Tom pouted.  
“Look, we just got way too horny. We couldn't stop ourselves.” Ross defended as we put our stuff into the trunk.  
“You could've been caught.” Dad reasoned.  
“I made sure to be careful.” Ross insisted.  
“Well, you can give me a handjob on our way home.” Tom decided, giving Ross’ ass a spank before getting in the backseat.  
“If I must…” Ross said with a smirk, getting in too.  
“Come on, Oliver. You're at front with me.” Dad told me.   
“Are you genuinely mad?” I asked, walking towards the passenger seat.   
“Not really. Sounds like it was hot.” Dad scoffed before getting in. 

Dad started the car and we headed off, however we barely left the parking lot before we found ourselves in standstill traffic. Tom and Ross had already began making out, running their hands all over each other heatedly.   
“Urgh for fucks sake.” Dad rolled his eyes, seeing the SatNav say it could be 45 minutes before we get back to our house.   
“Well, since we’re waiting here… Ross?” Tom said, breaking off with a big smirk.  
“Ooo, you really are hungry for it, huh?” Ross whispered, running his hand down from Tom’s chest to the hardon in his black shorts, giving it a squeeze.   
“Awh fuck yeah…” Tom nodded, desperately. Ross gripped the waistband of his shorts and Tom lifted his ass, so they could be pulled down his thighs, letting his hard cock free. Dad watched through the rear view mirror as Ross took off his seatbelt and went down to his knees on the car floor.   
“Oh shit, I was expecting a handjob but fuck yeah!” Tom smirked, lifting his foot up onto the backseat, so he was sat almost diagonally, giving Ross easy access.  
“Nah… I gotta make it up to you, somehow.” Ross scoffed, wrapping his fingers around the hard, throbbing cock and pulling the foreskin back, exposing Tom’s shiny mushroom tip. My own cock was rock hard in my trunks as I watched Ross’ tongue run up the underside of Ross’ cock before taking it into his mouth.   
“Awwwh fuck yeaaaaaaahhhhhhh…” Tom immediately groaned, leaning back into his seat and rolling his head back. I couldn't help but stare at his muscular body, too, as Ross’ head began bouncing up and down on his shaft.   
“H-Hey, Ollie?” Dad said, drawing my attention back to him. I noticed he was rock hard too in his white shorts.   
“Yeah?”  
“Mind giving me some head too?” He asked, undoing his shorts as we sat still in the traffic, pulling his shorts down so that his fat 9 inch cock was freed.   
“Of course, Daddy.” I smirked. I took my seatbelt off as well, so I could lean down easier. I took the base between a couple fingers and gave the cock a couple strokes, before soon taking it into my mouth. I tried my best to lean comfortably as I felt one of Daddy’s hands grip my hair, pushing my head down so I took more and more inches into my mouth.  
“Ohhhh yeaaaah, that's it, Ollie…” Dad groaned as I began moving my head up and down on the shaft. Soon, the car was filled with the sounds of Dad and Tom moaning and Ross and I sucking. Every now and then Dad would drive a bit forwards as I ran my tongue up and down the shaft. “Shit, that feels so good, Ollie…” Dad muttered as we came to another stop as I stroked the base and swirled my tongue around the tip. “You like the taste of Daddy's cock, don't ya?” He asked me, running a hand up and down my bare back.  
“I fucking love it. Sooo big…” I muttered.   
“Oh fuck!” Ross gasped out. I pulled my head away from Dad’s cock to look behind us. Tom now had Ross pinned down across the backseat, whilst on top of him. The oldest brother had his legs wrapped around Tom’s waist as they both began making out.   
“Stroke me off, Ollie.” Dad told me.  
“You don't want me to suck you off?” I asked, surprised.  
“Yeah. That looks so uncomfortable for you. Plus, people are less likely to notice.” Dad reasoned.   
“Okay.” I nodded, spitting on my hand for lube before wrapping my fingers around the base of the thick cock and beginning to pump it up and down.  
“Yeaaaah, just like that, baby…” Dad purred, before adjusting the rear view mirror so he could see Ross and Tom better, who were making out with a fiery passion. I looked over my shoulder, watching as Tom hurriedly pulled Ross’ shorts down his legs, freeing his beautiful cock. It was awkward for them, being in the not-so-spacious back seat, but Tom managed to throw the shorts into the trunk over the backseat.   
“Mmmm, wanna ride big brother’s dick, baby?” Ross smirked, stroking his cock at the sight of Tom looking down at him.  
“Nope.” Tom said, smug, lifting Ross’ feet so his legs were back to wrapping around Tom's waist.   
“Try to keep low down, boys.” Dad said as we drove forwards a bit more as I continued pumping his, now precum-soaked, cock.  
“Just gimme one moment…” Tom muttered, spitting on the palm of his hand before using it as lube for his own cock.   
“Ohhh, you wanna fuck me, huh? Go for it. Punish me for what I did.” Ross smirked, eagerly. I couldn't believe this was happening. They were gonna be fucking in a moving car… Or at least, a car that was sometimes moving.   
“Yeah, you want it rough?” Tom growled, getting low so he was practically laying on top of his brother, but with his cock aimed at his hole.   
“I deserve it rough.” Ross whispered before they both kissed. 

I was so hard from watching and just listening to Tom and Ross’ dirty talk, all the while stroking my Dad’s fat cock that was just leaking precum all over my fingers.   
“Argh FUCK!” Ross suddenly cried out as Tom thrusted hard into the blond’s ass.  
“Ohhh fuuuuuuckkkkkkkk!” Tom immediately groaned out, his face buried into Ross’ neck.  
“Oh fucking hell… Yeah, give it to me, Tom…” Ross hissed, nails sinking into Tom’s back.   
“Oh thank God.” Dad said when we soon began moving properly, tearing away from the traffic and onto an emptier road.   
“Want me to keep-?”  
“Don't you dare stop.” Dad half laughed as I continued stroking his cock that was fapping away.   
“Awh yeah! Take it, Ross!” Tom grunted, thrusting back and forth. Ross’ legs stretched out, his feet pressing against the car door and roof as Tom’s bubble butt thrusted back and forth.   
“Shit, you two are so hot…” I muttered, watching them fuck like animals. Tom’s balls were slapping against Ross’ ass as he gradually pistoned his hips harder and faster, making his older brother moan louder and louder.   
“Awh yeah, Tom! Fuck me! Give it to me!” Ross whimpered, clawing at the back.  
“Feels so good! Shit…” Ross groaned. “O-Ollie, crank up the aircon!” Ross muttered, clearly looking hot and sweaty. I did as he asked, using my spare hand to turn the dial. I was rock hard in my shorts and squeezing my cock through it, but I desperately wanted to satisfy Dad first. Tom leaned down and I watched as their lips crashed together before they hungrily made out with each other. I could see their tongues taking turns exploring mouths as Tom’s hips tried to keep some kind of rhythm as they fucked in the little space they had.   
“Shit, you two are so hot…” Dad muttered, glancing up at the rear view mirror every now and then as we continued driving along the road.   
“Damn, you feel big, dude… Shit, fuck me harder…!” Ross begged, legs still stretched out, the soles of his feet pressed against the edges of the window.  
“Argh fuck yeah! You turn me on so much… Shit, I’m so hard…” Tom breathed before suddenly lifting one of Ross’ arms. I watched as he buried his face into the sweaty armpit, beginning to lick the sweat from the tufts of hair.  
“Ohhh yeaaaah… Such a fucking slut… Mmmm, lick me clean, bro.” Ross purred, gripping the back of Tom’s hair as he continued thrusting deep into Ross’ ass.   
“Shit, I’m gonna cum…” Dad muttered, before reaching over to me. He gripped my hair and pulled me down towards his lap. I knew what he wanted. I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock and eagerly began slurping and sucking at the tip, hungry for Daddy’s thick cum. I pumped the base faster and faster, my wrist aching from having to move it in the same rhythm for so long at a more awkward angle. “A-Arrrgghhhh yeah! Mmmmm fuck yeah!” Dad suddenly blurted out. The tip of his cock twitched in my mouth as he suddenly began shooting his thick loads into my mouth. I did my best to try and keep up, swallowing as much as I could, however some did leak out of the corner of my mouth. “Thaaaaat’s it, Ollie… Swallow it alllll…” Dad muttered. I gulped it down, still listening to Ross and Tom fucking away in the back of the car as my own cock throbbed in my shorts.  
“Ohhhhh yeaaaaah, I needed that…” Dad groaned, finally releasing his grip of my hair and letting me lean back up. I noticed we weren’t that far from the house now, maybe 10 minutes away. I looked back to see Tom was now licking out Ross’ other armpit, licking it out like an icecream. Meanwhile, Ross was reaching around with his other arm and squeezing Tom’s bubble butt as it was thrusting hard into him.   
“Ah fuck yeah, Tom! Feels so good baby…” Ross moaned.  
“I… I’m gonna cum, Ross… Urgh, fuck, I’m gonna cum…” Tom muttered, coming out of Ross’ put and instead pressing his forehead against Ross’.  
“Yeah? Mmmm, you wanna breed your big brother, again?” Ross breathed with his incredible dirty smirk. Tom just nodded, face full of raw pleasure. It was incredible to watch Tom’s body glisten in sweat and his arms flex.   
“AH FUCK! Mmmmm shiiiiitttt!” Tom grunted, unloading deep into Ross’ ass. “Shit! Arrrrgh, I needed that so baaaaddd…” Tom groaned, before completely collapsing on top of Ross.   
“Awh yeah, baby, you like that?” Ross smirked, holding Tom in his arms.  
“Sorry I came so fast…” Tom panted.  
“No, no, don't worry. When we go inside it's my turn.” Ross smirked, noticing our house was now only around the corner.  
“I'm so fucking hard…” I whined.  
“Don't worry, Ollie. I have an idea for you.” Dad smirked.

The car parked up on the driveway as Tom and Ross pulled their shorts up. We got out of the car and hurriedly went inside. Barely minutes after we walked through the front door, we were all naked and I was laying on top of Dad’s body, in his bedroom. We were both passionately making out, hands running all over each other’s bodies. Meanwhile, Ross had Tom pinned against the wall, attacking his lips as cum dribbled out of the blond’s hole.   
“You're gonna fuck me, Ollie.” Dad then soon said, breaking off my lips.   
“W-What?” I stammered, surprised.   
“You’re gonna fuck your old man’s ass.” Dad told me, before pushing me off his body so he could get on his hands and knees. “Don't hold back. Fuck me. I want you to go balls deep and cum deep inside me. Got it?” Dad told me, looking dead serious.   
“Ah fuck!” Tom then suddenly blurted out. I looked over to see Tom’s feet pointing towards the ceiling as Ross held him against the wall. Ross’ ass clenched as he went balls deep into the middle brother.   
“C’mon Ollie. Just put it in me.” Dad muttered, bringing my attention back to him.  
“Okay.” I said, being too horny to question it further. I was going to fuck Dad. How did my life come to this? How was this not some weird dream? Yet, here I was, spitting on my dick before lining it up against Dad’s hole. All the while, my two older brothers were fucking against the wall, moaning at the top of their voices.  
“Go on, Ollie. All in at once. Uncle Jake used to do it all the time, don’t worry.” Dad assured me. The thought of that was enough for me to thrust my hips forwards. I felt Dad’s warm, soft hole immediately swallow my cock - every single inch.  
“Awwwwh yeaaaaah! That’s what I wanted! Pound me, son.” Dad groaned.  
“Mmmm… Yes, Daddy…” I breathed before soon pulling my hips back. Then, I thrusted back into him, feeling the intense pleasure squeezing my cock as I gripped his upper thighs. I moved my hips back and forth, gradually getting faster and faster as Dad’s low moans got louder and louder. I noticed he was beginning to thrust his big ass backwards, meeting my hips halfway. It felt amazing. “Oh fuck yeah, Daddy! Shit, you feel so good…” I moaned, my balls slapping against his skin.  
“Mmm yeah, Ollie. You deserve it for that amazing handjob… Just use me to cum..” Dad grunted as I really began plowing into him, feeling my body getting sweater and sweatier. I looked back over to my brothers, seeing Ross’ muscular back as his hips thrusted aggressively into Tom’s ass, whose legs were spread far apart with toes curling. It was so hot. The whole situation was just so hot. I never wanted it to end, yet I could feel my climax approaching. I leaned down and began kissing at Dad’s sexy back, whilst wrapping my arms around his body.   
“I’m so close, Daddy…” I whimpered.  
“Cum, baby… Cum for Daddy… Let me feel that sweet, delicious cum of yours’ fill me up…” Dad muttered. With a few more thrusts, I was done for. I plunged my cock deep into my Dad’s ass and my cock erupted inside. I began shooting load after load of cum deep into Dad’s ass, finally getting the release I had been craving since we stepped into the car. “Ohhh fuckkkkk! Daddy, it feels so gooood! Oh fuckkkk!!!” I moaned into his upper back, inhaling the smell of sweat that was glistening off it. When I finished, Dad collapsed into the bed with me falling on top of him, both of us panting on the mattress.  
“Shit, now I’m gonna cum!” Ross grunted as my softening cock slipped out of Dad’s ass.  
“Oh, do it, Ross! I need your load inside me! Just fucking do it!” Tom begged, probably leaving scratch marks on Ross’ upper back.  
“Ah FUCK! Ohhhh yeaaaah, take it, little bro! Mmmmmm. yeaah Tommmm…” Ross groaned into his younger brother’s sweaty neck as he pumped his sweet cum into Tom’s awaiting hole. 

When Ross finished, he slipped his cock from the flooded hole and lifted Tom over to the bed, before laying him down, then collapsing beside our three naked, sweaty bodies. We all just sprawled on the bed in a long silence, going over everything that happened in our minds. Then finally, Tom broke the silence.  
“Did that really happen?” He asked as I slid off of Dad’s back next to him and Tom.  
“You mean, did we really just fuck in a moving car, in broad daylight on the freeway? Yes. Yes it did.” Ross chuckled.  
“We cannot make that a habit.” Dad told us, simply. “It was fun, and dammit ridiculously hot, but we can’t keep doing that. Road head, sure. But nothing that insane.” Dad reasoned.  
“Okay, you’re right. It won’t happen again… Whilst we’re moving, anyway.” Ross agreed.  
“Good enough for me.” Dad chuckled, rolling onto his back. “And you are an excellent fucker, Ollie.” Dad smiled, pulling me into a hug.  
“Tell me about it. That fuck in the shower was great.” Tom scoffed as I blushed.  
“One thing I know for sure is that I cannot wait to see Uncle Jake again.” Ross smirked.  
“Well, tomorrow’s our last day in Los Angeles. So I’m sure it won’t be long at all.” Dad smiled, before giving my head a kiss.  
“I can’t believe we’re gonna go back to our normal lives like this.” I admitted.  
“Oh, I don’t think our lives are gonna feel normal for a long, long time.” Dad sighed as we all laid there, pretty sleepily as our sweaty, cum-filled selves.


End file.
